El Lider
by Marisaki
Summary: Con la muerte del jefe, el concilio debe encontrar a un nuevo lider rapido.Pero los candidatos van desapareciendo.¿Sakura sera parte de un nuevo clan? Shaoran comprometido nuevamente y Eriol esta muy despistado.
1. Chapter 1

**El Líder.**

**Por: Marisaki**

_Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes_.

* * *

En un enorme palacio ubicado en una de las mejores y mas seguras zonas de Hong Kong un anciano caminaba por los grandes jardines. Sostenía un libro en sus manos y su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Su barba era larga y blanca y sus ojos eran serenos y mostraban gentileza. Nunca mostraba precipitación o enojo, era muy difícil verlo con ira porque siempre procuraba mantener a calma.

Por eso el era el jefe del Concilio de Magia de Occidente.

Precavido, sereno, inteligente y gentil eran unas de tantas cualidades que poseía el anciano. Y esas cualidades lo convertían en un gran líder. Nunca tomaba decisiones precipitadas y siempre analizaba las situaciones difíciles. En su comunidad era el más respetado, ya que era un gran hechicero. Los adultos lo admiraban y los jóvenes lo idolatraban, pero a pesar de eso, todo el mundo sabia que su mandato en el concilio estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto el concilio tendría que escoger a un nuevo líder.

El anciano se detuvo en medio de un pensamiento y abrió su libro, dentro había una hoja suelta con varias palabras escritas.

Una lista.

Leyó una vez más aquella hoja, octava vez en aquel día. Aunque se la sabia de memoria, sabía que en aquellos nombres que estaban escritos se encontraba el próximo líder del concilio. 16 nombres en total. Su vista se detuvo en un nombre bastante familiar para él: Shaoran Li.

Cerró en medio de un suspiro el libro y siguió caminando. Conocía a Li, porque conoció a su padre. Un gran hombre quien murió por tener a salvo el mundo de la magia. Se imaginó al joven sentado en la gran silla que había en el edificio del concilio dando órdenes, escuchando atentamente los asuntos de los diferentes clanes de Asia. Serio como un adulto, sin embargo aun era muy joven, 20 años. Él mismo había asumido el liderazgo del concilio hasta los 30.

El anciano sonrió. No había duda que de llegar a ser un líder, Shaoran Li iba a ser uno de los mejores sino es que el mejor. Pero no era el único "candidato" al puesto.

Un ave distrajo al anciano de sus pensamientos. Aquel pequeño animal se encontraba en el suelo tocándose el ala con el pico. Estaba lastimado. El anciano se acerco al pequeño pájaro, pero este presa del miedo se alejo inmediatamente de él.

-"Vamos, ven aquí"- susurro el anciano-" no te voy hacer daño"

El ave se alejo más de él con unos cuantos brincos, pero el anciano no se iba a dar por vencido. Siempre había ayudado a los indefensos, fuera quien fuera. Otra cualidad que se volvía en una peligrosa debilidad.

Alcanzó al ave y al estar a su altura le ofreció su mano para que el pequeño animal subiera. El pájaro aun desconfiaba, pero observo el rostro del anciano, un rostro que mostraba bondad y entonces el pequeño pájaro subió a la mano del anciano.

-"Vez"- le dijo una vez estaba en su mano- "no es tan difícil"

-"Una vez más ayudando a los necesitados"- se escucho una voz detrás de él. El anciano sin precipitarse le respondió a la voz.

-"Buenas tardes Woon-Jae. ¿Donde quedaron tus buenos modales"?

-"Mil disculpas"- el mencionado hizo una reverencia- "Buenas tardes, espero no molestar"

-"¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?"

-"Quería verlo por un momento señor"- contestó con una sonrisa burlona

-"Tu vienes por algo mas" –el anciano estudio la mirada del joven delante de él- "¿Que necesitas?"

-"Como siempre, usted está en lo correcto, sensei."- el joven dio unos pasos atrás –" Pero yo no voy a ser quien se lo explique, será él"- señaló a la espalda del anciano.

El anciano dio media vuelta y se encontró con una gran sombra delante de el lista para atacarlo. El anciano no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, inmediatamente fue atacado y su cuerpo cayó al suelo ya sin vida. El ave que se encontraba en sus manos se echó a volar para escapara de la oscuridad que se acercaba.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Japón**

Llamaron a la puerta. Fuyitaka Kinomoto levantó su vista sonriente.

-"Aquí esta la cena!"- dijo alegremente una chica llevando una bandeja con comida –" y esta vez no quiero excusas"

-"Gracias hija"- el señor Kinomoto dejo a un lado su trabajo para poder cenar-" Huele delicioso ¿Qué es?"

-"Sopa de fideos"- respondió la joven sentándose sobre la cama de su padre- "¿Aun te falta mucho?"

-"Un poco, solo tengo que revisar las fuentes de información y la redacción"

-"Humm..."- suspiro la chica un poco decepcionada-" entonces te dejare terminar"- la joven se levanto dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-"Lo siento Sakura, pero me tomaste de sorpresa. Te esperaba hasta el fin de semana."- su padre se disculpó notando cierta tristeza en ella.

-"No te preocupes papa, de todas formas vendré el fin de semana, cuando ya no tengas tanto trabajo."

-"¿Ya te vas?"

-"Si..."- dijo mirando por la ventana-" Mejor me voy ahora antes de que comience a llover."

-"Tienes razón. Vete con cuidado hija. Háblame cuando llegues"

-"Si..."

Sakura Kinomoto abandonó la casa en la que vivió durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia. Antes de subir a su automóvil observo el aspecto del cielo. Aun no anochecía y sin embargo el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises. En escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Desconfiada, subió a su automóvil y lo echo andar. Sin prisa alguna, abandono las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda para reincorporarse a la carretera que la llevaría a Tokio, lugar donde ahora vivía con una compañera de la universidad.

Mientras manejaba, recuerdos de su infancia pasaron en su mente y de pronto sintió cierta nostalgia. En cierta forma extrañaba su niñez. Aquella época en la que no tenía que preocuparse por grandes cosas, como pagar las deudas y decidir qué hacer por el resto de su vida. Pero creció, y se afronto con nuevas cosas, no como las "aventuras" que tenía cuándo era una Card Captor, lidio con cosas reales, situación reales y a partir de eso, creció. Cayó en cuenta de la realidad.

Las partidas de sus amigos no ayudaron en mucho, pero no podía hacer nada. Ellos tenían vida propia, y tenían que crecer y al parecer lejos de aquella ciudad. Pero no importo, ella siguió adelante con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Al vagar en recuerdos, perdió la noción del tiempo, para cuando recapacitó, estaba entrando a Tokio. En el primer semáforo soltó el volante y se relajo un poco. Vio a los peatones que cruzaban la avenida y encontró en ellos a alguien que le llamo la atención, era un hombre y tenia cabello blanco.

_-"Que raro..."-_ se dijo a si misma

Ese hombre le recordó a Yukito. El buen Yukito. La última vez que lo vio fue hace un año. Se había mudado al sur de la isla por sus abuelos. Su abuela estaba enferma y los médicos le recomendaron el clima de la costa para que se sintiera mejor. Los cambios de estaciones que había en Tomoeda le afectaban mucho ya que eran muy extremos. Miro una vez más al señor y estudio sus rasgos. No. No era Yukito, simplemente era un anciano. Una persona más.

El semáforo cambio de color indicando que Sakura podía continuar su camino. Acelero y al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo en una pastelería.

-"Buenas noches señorita Sakura"- saludo una agradable mujer del otro lado del mostrador.

-"Buenas noches Yoko"- respondió Sakura sonriéndole

-"Y bien, que es lo que le apetece el día de hoy?"

-"Flan"

-"¿Flan?"- pregunto la mujer bastante extrañada

-"Si, flan..."- Sakura noto la sorpresa de la empleada –" Porque..."

-"Lo siento... es que usted nunca ha comprado flan, siempre se lleva pasteles"

-"Lo se...-"Sakura desvió la vista a una vitrina donde había gelatinas-" pero acabo de visitar a mi padre y recordé lo mucho que me gustan los flanes"

-"Oh ya entiendo..."- la señorita se alejo del mostrador y fue con Sakura-" pues en ese caso, acabo de preparar este"- tomo un flan en medio de dos grandes gelatinas y se lo llevo al mostrador para ponerlo en una caja.

-"Wow a Kero le gustara"- dijo Sakura sin pensarlo

-"¿Kero? "

-"Oh..."- la chica se puso nerviosa ante su descuido- "Si es mi ... em gato. Si, eso es. Es mi gato"

-"Oh bueno..."- la empleada termino de guardar el flan. ¿Un gato que come flanes?

Sakura salió de la tienda bastante contenta. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y acomodo el flan en el asiento del copiloto, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Sakura soy yo..."- se escuchó una voz masculina-" están atacando el templo Nakazawa"

Sakura cerró la puerta de su automóvil y lo hecho andar.

-"Oh dios! ¿Quién está atacando?"

-"Los Redcap* y son demasiados. Ten cuidado porque puse un hechizo alrededor de la manzana."

-"Esta bien, voy para allá. Llegare lo más pronto posible"- No bien hubo terminado la conversación y Sakura arrojo su celular al asiento del copiloto. Aceleró y mientras manejaba susurro para si misma:

-"Viento"

Una luz comenzó a brillar en su bolso y una carta salió de él. Floto en el aire por unos cuantos momentos. Sakura, ajena a eso, le dijo a la carta:

-"Kerberus"

La carta floto unos cuantos segundos antes de salir disparada por la ventana. Finalmente Sakura se detuvo en un callejón. Bajo del automóvil y comenzó a correr por una calle hasta que se topo con unas escaleras. La entrada al templo. Desde ahí podía sentir un campo de magia. Antes de atravesarlo susurro unas palabras para si:

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, quien acepto la misión contigo. Liberte!"

De su mano una llave comenzó a girar rápidamente y en un destello de luz la llave se transformo en báculo. Sakura lo sostuvo firmemente en sus manos. Miro una vez más el campo de magia que tenía delante y con paso firme lo atravesó.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego al templo vio a varias personas peleando con lo que parecían pequeños duendes demoníacos con capuchas rojas. Busco a alguien a quien ayudar, pero al parecer la situación estaba bastante controlada. Según ella.

-"Sakura!"- el guardián de las cartas, en su forma original apareció detrás de ella.-" Recibí la llamada de "viento" ¿Que sucede?"

-"Míralo por ti mismo"- dijo antes de ser atacada por dos de los duendecillos. Kerberus trato de ayudarle, pero a su vez fue atacado por otros tres.

La chica se defendía bastante bien, con movimientos de su báculo alejaba a sus oponentes. Ellos, sin embargo, no se daban por vencidos. Escurridizos y maliciosos sonreían de forma malévola. Al caer al piso sacaron unas pequeñas espadas que brillaron con la luz de la luna. Sakura invoco una carta.

-"Agua!"- un chorro de agua ataco a los duendes, pero al desaparecer, los duendes le sonreían a Sakura victoriosos. –"Rayos, debí suponerlo. Viven en pozos"

Los duendes se abalanzaron contra Sakura quien los rechazó,pero un tercer duende atacó a Sakura por la espalda, clavándole su espada en un costado. La pelicastaña gritó de dolor.

Alguien le quitó el duende de encima. Un muchacho con un báculo (n/a el baculo tiene parecido con el que usa el Monje Miroku en Inuyasha)(no se si es báculo pero es parecido) de casi su estatura arrojó al duende lo mas lejos de Sakura.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el chico.

-"Si, descuida."- Sakura siguió peleando con los duendes. Mientras derrotaba a unos, llegaban más. Al parecer había más duendes que cuándo había llegado.

-"Sakura congélalos!"- advirtió el joven quien parecía impacientarse por no poder derrotarlos por completo.

-"De acuerdo"- Sakura arrojó un par de duendes lejos mientras se concentraba para atacar.- "Congelar"- del báculo de la chica salió lo que parecía una tormenta de nieve que congeló a todos los duendes.

-"Listo"- susurro Sakura bastante satisfecha.

-"De acuerdo..." – el chico que había salvado a Sakura cerró por un momento sus ojos y comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras inaudibles y al hacerlo su báculo empezó a brillar con un aura amarilla. Termino su conjuro y levanto su báculo y lo clavó en el suelo. Una grieta comenzó abrirse desde donde el báculo había caído y se esparció hacia los Redcap congelados que solo observaban en silencio como caían por aquella abertura. Cuando todos ellos desaparecieron la tierra volvió a cerrarse y el templo quedo intacto. Las personas comenzaron a vitorear al chico. Sakura se acerco a él junto con Kero quien regreso a su falsa identidad.

-"Eso estuvo muy bien no?"- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.

-"Si..."- el chico seguía con su semblante serio.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto Sakura-"Los Redcap no suelen atacar a menos que encuentren un gran tesoro o que estén bajo las ordenes de alguien"- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Entonces crees que los mandaron?"- dijo el pequeño Kero. Sakura seguía viendo la expresión de su amigo.

-"Aun no estoy seguro, tengo que consultarlo con mi padre"- el chico suspiró y miro a su amiga-" pero nada es seguro"

Sakura sostuvo su mirada unos momentos. Kero los miro y no le agradó la situación así que voló en medio de ellos dos.

-"Ya basta! Ganamos ¿Ya podemos irnos?"- dijo bastante molesto.

-"Tranquilo Kero, no me la voy a comer"- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa cosa que desagradó el muñeco.

-"¿Comer? ¿A quién?"- preguntó Sakura.

-"Nada Saku... SAKURA ESTAS SANGRANDO!"- Dijo Kero acercándose a su herida hecha por el Redcap.

-"No te preocupes Kero estoy bien"- la chica toco su blusa que estaba manchada de sangre.

-"¿Estas bien? Puedo llevarte si quieres con mi padre para que te cure"- dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Sakura negaba la cabeza.

-"Estaré bien no te preocupes. Le diré a Naya que me cure."

-"Pero..."

-"Ya dijo que esta bien..."- el muñeco estaba ya bastante molesto por la preocupación del amigo de Sakura.- "Además estaré con ella todo el tiempo"

-"Esta bien. Entonces nos veremos después."- el chico se despidió y se alejo del par. Las demás personas involucradas en la lucha se fueron junto con el chico dejando el templo en total silencio.

-"No me gustan esas miraditas"- susurro Kero cruzado de brazos.

-"¿Hoe? A que te refieres?"

-"Nada. Vayámonos. Tengo hambre"

-"¿Hoe?"- exclamo de nuevo. No entendía la actitud del guardián.

* * *

Un joven de pelos castaños y revoltosos practicaba artes marciales en el jardín su casa. Con su ceño fruncido y manteniendo total concentración en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, lo hacían muy apuesto. Cualquier chica caería en sus brazos con una mirada.

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, era observado por una joven de mas su menos su edad y una mujer. Ambas sostenían una taza de te y mentían una conversación. La joven tenía pelo negro lacio y muy largo, siempre lo había llevado así, desde que era una niña.

-"Tía..."- decía la chica-" ¿Tu crees que el esté listo para ser líder del concilio?"- dijo con referencia al ambarino.

La mujer observo orgullosa a su hijo mientras hacia otros movimientos y con un suspiró le contesto a su sobrina-" no me cabe duda. Ha trabajado mucho para ser líder del clan y ahora tendrá la oportunidad de ser líder del concilio."

-"Pero si el concilio... aun así,. Es muy joven y quizás le falte experiencia..."

-"La experiencia se aprende con la práctica. En este momento el concilio esta elaborando una lista, que después darán a conocer, con los nombres de las posibles personas que puedan llegar a ocupar el lugar Takashi Endo."

-"Entonces ¿existen personas que pueden ocupar el lugar?, no solo Shaoran y posiblemente sean iguales o mas fuertes que Shaoran"

-"Meiling..."- Irean Li tomo la mano de su sobrina-" Solo ten fe. Además no creo que haya alguien que se iguale a Shaoran."- termino con una sonrisa. Meiling la observó por un momento y después también sonrió.

-"Señora!..."- un empleado salió de la casa corriendo con un papel en mano-" es un mensaje urgente... del concilio"

Shaoran se detuvo al oír esas palabras. Meiling ayudo a su tía a levantarse del pasto y el empelado le entrego un sobre con su nombre escrito. El empelado se alejo con una reverencia.

-"Madre... ¿qué dice?"- Shaoran se acerco a las chicas.

Irean saco una carta del sobre y comenzó a leer. Las palabras estaban un tanto confusas ya que al parecer quien había escrito tenía demasiada prisa. Conforme su mirada bajaba, Irean se ponía pálida.

-"Oh dios mío!"- dijo cuando termino de leer. Se tambaleó un poco y entre Shaoran y Meiling la sentaron cerca del árbol.

-"Madre... ¿qué pasa?"- volvió a preguntar su hijo.

-" Es...es... Takashi...Endo... Murió esta mañana. Infarto..."- logro decir mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-"¡que!"- Shaoran comenzó a caminar en círculos- "no es posible... esto...esto.."

-"El concilio tendrá que apresurar las cosas. Nunca previeron esto. Contaban con Takashi por lo menos un año más. Esto es muy rápido..."- Ilean recupero la cordura-" Van a convocar una junta con todos los clanes de Asia. Esto no es bueno, el concilio quedo vulnerable sin líder, necesitan uno de inmediato."- con estas últimas palabras observo a su hijo seriamente.

* * *

**Japón**

-"Ya llegamos!"- grito Kero entrando al departamento.

-"Vaya por fin, me tenían preocupada"- una chica contesto desde una de las habitaciones. Sakura entro a su "hogar" y se dirigió a la cocina donde se disponía abrir un paquete.-"Mi hermano me hablo por teléfono me contó todo"- la dueña de aquella voz apareció en la cocina.

Era una chica de la misma edad de Sakura, ligeramente mas alta que ella. Poseía cabello negro con ojos color carmín.

-"¿Qué compraste? Dime dime dime que huele delicioso!"- Kero daba vueltas alrededor de Sakura mientras ella trataba de sacar el postre de la caja.

-"Kero no te desesperes"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"¿Trajiste postre?"- a laotra chica le comenzaron a brillar los ojos- "¿qué es? ¿qué es?"

-"Esperen..."- dijo Sakura sacando finalmente un gran flan.

-"FLANNNNNNNNNNN!"- Kero empezó a bailar de lo contento que estaba, para sorpresa de Sakura, su compañera lo empezó a imitar.- "Que rico! Flan! flan!"

Una gota corrió por la espalda de Sakura mientras los observaba y partía el flan en porciones iguales y se los daba. Kero tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comer y comer... y comer.

-"Esta delicioso!"- dijo con varios restos de flan alrededor de su boca.-" nunca pensé que volverías a comprar o preparar flan..."- un bocado mas-"... porque la última vez que preparaste flan..."- un bocado mas.

Sakura borro su sonrisa de su rostro y salió de la cocina dejando a su compañera sorprendida.

-"Kero... ¿qué fue eso?"- pregunto la chica al muñeco.

-"Yo y mi bocota... lo que pasa es que la última vez que Sakura compro flan, el mocoso ese... su ex novio" –agrego al ver la cara de la chica-" la dejo."

Kero y la chica se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde Sakura había salido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bien, he vuelto. Creo que hace 5 años fue la última vez que publiqué algo y hace un par de semanas decidí retomar la escritura. Es algo que me complementa y no se por qué dejé de hacerlo. Tengo muchas historias sin terminar. Planeo hacerlo el tiempo que pueda. Me comprometo con ustedes lectores.

Ahora bien, esta historia la he vuelto a leer, he corregido la ortografía (si encuentran errores favor de decírmelo, se los agradecería mucho) e inclusive he quitado escenas y hecho mas largos los capítulos. Sentí que me había atascado un poco. Por eso he vuelto casi a empezar. La próxima semana procuraré subir un nuevo capítulo. Pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia. A mis 16 años era demasiado fácil imaginarme escenas y personajes. Ahora a mis 22 me está costando un poco de trabajo, aunque hago mi máximo.

Bien, los monstruos que verán a lo largo de esta historia los he sacado de un libo infantil llamado "Tratado universal de monstruos" al final de los capítulos los describiré un poco mas. Espero que disfruten y dejen reviews!

Cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia mi correo es el siguiente: o mi twitter Marisaki_

Espero que lo disfruten!

**REDCAP:** El mas malvado duende del Pequeño Pueblo de los Duendes. Habita en las ruinas de los castillos y pozos, –aunque de baja estatura- es robusto y corpulento. Con sus largos dientes, manos que terminan en garras de fiera y ojos de color rojo tiene un aspecto realmente terrorífico. Se le conoce por "capucha Roja" debido a la abominable costumbre de teñir su gorro con la sangre de los que degüella.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Líder.**

**Por: Marisaki**

**Capitulo 1**

_Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes_.

* * *

-"Buenos días!"- saludo la castaña entrando en la cocina

-"Buenos días"- respondió su compañera mientras preparaba el desayuno- "¿Como sigue tu herida?"

-"Mejor Naya."- Sakura levanto un poco su blusa para que su amiga pudiera ver la cicatriz que tenia cerca de su ombligo-"Muchas gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda."

-"Es un placer..."- la chica llamada Naya le entrego a Sakura un plato con el desayuno-" y Kero ¿Sigue dormido?"

-"Si... no se va a despertar hasta medio día"- la chica comenzó a comer sobre el desayunador. Su compañera se sentó a su lado.

-"Nunca va a cambiar..."- la chica tomo su tenedor pero vio a Sakura que estaba devorando la comida- " Tienes hambre Saku?"- una gota caía por su espalda.

-"Es que tengo clases muy temprano y si no me apuro se me va hacer tarde..."-Sakura tomo su jugo y lo tomo todo de un sorbo.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina dejando a Naya con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. El timbre de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

-"¿Quien es?"- preguntó la chica al abrir la puerta. Un rostro bastante familiar para ella lo saludo. "Keiji! Vienes por Sakura verdad?"

-"Querida hermana..."- le dio un beso en la mejilla al entrar- "también vengo a verte a ti"

-"Si como no y yo soy la abuelita de Batman"

-"No sabía que tenias nieto hermana"

Naya le dio un cabezazo a su hermano.

-"Ya me voy..."- dijo Sakura entrando a la sala buscando su chaqueta.

-"Hola Sakura"- saludo el chico

-"Ah... hola Keiji, disculpa se me hace tarde. Después nos vemos ¿vale?"- Sakura se puso su chaqueta y salió del departamento a toda prisa.

Naya volteo a ver a su hermano.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo este

-"Ve por ella!"- Naya saco a su hermano a patadas. El chico medio segundo después reaccionó y corrió para alcanzar a la castaña.

-"Sakura!"

-"¿qué sucede?"

-"Yo..."- el chico sacudió su cabeza un momento.

-"¿Es acaso lo de ayer?"

-"SI! Si, es eso..."

-"¿Y? Que te dijo tu padre"

-"Opina lo mismo que yo. Al parecer los Redcap fueron mandados por alguien."

-"Pero ¿porque y para qué?"

-"Aun no lo sé"- el chico le abrió la puerta a Sakura al abandonar el edificio-" pero lo averiguare"

Sakura se quedó callada por un momento. Pensando. ¿Por qué esos seres atacarían?

-"Sakura"- dijo Keiji

-"¿Si?"

-"Mi padre y yo haremos un viaje. Saldremos del país por unos días"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Es un asunto del concilio. Programaron una junta urgente con los clanes"

-"Debe ser algo realmente serio"

-"Si. Lo es. Aun no te puedo decir de que se trata, pero...Partiremos hoy hacia Hong Kong"

_-"Shaoran..."-_pensó inmediatamente Sakura.

-"¿Sakura?"- los chicos entraron a uno de los edificios de la universidad.

-"Si, perdón."

-"¿Segura que estas bien? Si quieres puedo quedarme para ver lo de tu herida..."

-"No. Tranquilo. Ya estoy mejor. Puedes irte sin ningún problema, además no soy una niña que necesite que la cuiden. No he entrenado en vano durante todos estos años."

-"Tienes razón, pero por si las dudas cuídate. Posiblemente los Redcap ataquen de nuevo."

-"No les tengo miedo."

-"Yo se que no..."- los chicos entraron a un aula. –"Solo cuídate. Vale?"

-"Si, te lo prometo"

Keiji abandono el salón de clase mientras la castaña se quedo pensando.

Keiji iba a ir a Hong Kong, había una junta de los clanes...Si. Probablemente Keiji vería a Shaoran...

Sakura suspiro mientras tomaba siento en su pupitre y mientras se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ver a Shaoran Li.

El destino siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

* * *

**Inglaterra.**

-"... y por lo tanto pedimos su presencia lo más rápido que pueda en el concilio."- terminó de leer la carta que le había llegado en la mañana.

Con que el viejo Takashi Endo había muerto. No lo creía, y menos creía que la causa de muerte de este fuera un infarto.

-"Tonterías..."- dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba la carta sobre su escritorio. Algo había detrás de todo esto, nadie lo podría engañar. Pero para tratar de resolver eso, tendría que ir el mismo hasta Hong Kong para averiguarlo.

-"HOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAA!" – dijo una voz femenina entrando a la sala.

_-"Hablando de problemas..."-_ pensó el chico mientras observaba a la chica.

-"¿Por qué esa cara cariño?"- la joven se acerco a él y lo abrazó.

-"No por nada. Solo... problemas del trabajo."- el chico la envolvió en sus brazos "muy a la fuerza"

-"Aaaa no, eso si que no!"- la chica se separó de el y furiosa se sentó en una gran silla que había ahí.- "prometiste que íbamos a salir"

-"Salimos ayer Melody"

-"No me importa, yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi novio. Nunca tienes tiempo para mi. Por ejemplo, el día del cumpleaños de mi abuela..."

-"Llegue dos horas tarde porque un familiar tuvo un accidente. Además a tu abuela le encantaron las flores que le llevé"- el chico se coloco correctamente sus gafas mientras se excusaba.

-"pero después, en nuestro aniversario de dos años..."

-"Te lleve a cenar a tu restaurante favorito, pero te intoxicaste con la comida. Te lleve al hospital, pero no me dejaban ir a verte hasta que estuvieras en buenas condiciones"

-"Basta Eriol Hiragizawa! Ahora me quieres cambiar por tu trabajo! Eso si que no lo permito!"

-"Escúchame Melody..."- Eriol se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano-"¿Que te parece si vamos a cenar?"

-"Nada de trabajo entonces?"- la chica hizo cara de niña pequeña.

-"Esta noche no."

-"Esta bien."- Melody se levanto de la silla y salió de la biblioteca-"vamos Eriol!" gritó desde el pasillo.

Eriol suspiro mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto. Aunque su "novia" fuera una chica muy materialista, presumida, exigente, vanidosa, tenía... un lado bueno.

* * *

**Japon**

-"Sakura!"- Naya gritó

Sakura se detuvo para que su amiga pudiera alcanzarla.

-"Hola"

-"Hola"- ambas comenzaron a caminar saliendo del campus de la universidad.- "¿Y bien?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?"

-"Tu papa y el se fueron de viaje. Al parecer algo importante pero nos dirán que fue cuando regresen"

-"¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo?"- Naya golpeo sus libros bastante molesta-"es un tonto, le estoy dando la oportunidad..."

-"Si... ¿por qué dices eso?"

-"Hoe?"- Naya se insultó a si misma por empezar hablar de mas-" no por nada. Pensé que me lo iba a decir a mi también, pero veo que no…. Vas a ir al departamento?"

-"No. Hoy me toca trabajar."

-"Hola chicas"- dijo una tercera voz detrás de ellas.

-"Ray!"- Naya salto a los brazos de un chico bastante alto, moreno de ojos verdes. Y antes de que él chico pudiera responder se vio respondiendo a los besos que le daba la chica.

Sakura por otro lado se sentía incomoda.

-"Hola Sakura"- dijo Ray cuando se separo finalmente de Naya

-"Hola, me alegro que hayas regresado de tu viaje"- dijo Sakura.

-"Si fue bastante entretenido, pero me moría ya por ver a esta linda chica"- esto último lo dijo con referencia a Naya quien abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso.

-"Mejor los dejo"-dijo Sakura

-"No Sakura, perdón por llegar así, no tienes que irte"

-"No te preocupes, ustedes recuperen el tiempo perdido. Yo tengo que trabajar"

-"Entonces nos vemos en la noche"- se despidió Naya.

-"Si. Adiós!"

* * *

**Días después. Hong Kong.**

Meiling estaba sentada en la sala de espera del edificio del Concilio. Estaba esperando a que la junta, que se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los salones, acabara. La chica mostraba su impaciencia moviendo su pie de un lado para el otro y de vez en cuando consultando su reloj.

Llevaban ya dos horas ahí adentro.

Meiling cerro un momento los ojos para poder descansar y justo cuando sintió que se estaba quedando dormida, la puerta del salón se abrió. De ella salieron varias personas que poco a poco fueron llenando el lugar. Meiling se levanto de su silla cuando vio que su tía y Shaoran se acercaban.

.-"Y bien ¿qué sucedió?"- pregunto apenas llegaron.

-"Ya la dieron"-dijo Ilean-"por fin dieron a conocer la lista"

-"¿y?"- Meiling observo muy entusiasmada a su primo.

-"Si estoy. Soy un candidato junto con otros cuatro"- dijo firmemente Shaoran pero con un poco de entusiasmo en su voz. Se sentía orgulloso.

-"Si! Lo sabia!"- Meiling abrazo a su primo

-"Meiling suéltame"

-"y cuando se dará a conocer el nuevo líder?"- preguntó la chica soltando a su primo que estaba morado.

-"En dos meses."-Dijo Ilean

-"Tú serás Shaoran! Tú serás el próximo líder! Ten fe!"

-"Que señorita tan mas optimista"- un hombre se acerco al pequeño grupo con un chico detrás de el. Tenían los mismos rasgos, y sin conocerlos se podría deducir que eran padre e hijo.

-"Señor Mitsuo Miyamoto!"- Ilean se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa-"Tan observador como siempre"

El hombre tomo la mano de la señora Li y la beso-"Señora Irean Li, tan bella como siempre"

Esto último no le agrado Shaoran.

-"Permíteme presentarte a mi hijo, Shaoran"- la señora Li lo señalo.

-"Ya lo conocía de vista"-el hombre miró a Shaoran y le dirigió una gran sonrisa-" eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Que en paz descanse"

-"oh... Gracias"- atino a decir Shaoran. Nunca antes alguien le había dicho eso.

-"Yo te presento a mi hijo, Keiji. Es la primera vez que viene a una junta oficial del concilio"- el nombrado le hizo una reverencia a la señora Li y al reincorporarse vio a Meiling directo a los ojos. La chica , al sentir su mirada se sonrojó, él al verla le sonrió.

-"Y quien este encantadora dama?"- dijo Keiji tomando la mano de Meiling e imitando a su padre. Meiling se sonrojó aun mas.

-"Es mi sobrina. Meiling"- dijo Ilean con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-" veo que mi sobrina y tu hijo se agradan"- le dijo a Mitsuo –" tal vez el compromiso deba ser entre ellos dos."

-"Irean justo a eso he venido hablar contigo."- los jóvenes pusieron atención a lo que los "adultos" decían- " Me encanto la idea del comprometer a mi hija con tu hijo"

Shaoran se quedo helado al escuchar eso. Él... ¿Comprometido nuevamente?

-"¿En serio? Pensé que la idea no iba a ser de tu agrado, dado el carácter de tu hija."

-"Para nada. Me encanta la idea de que se unan los clanes. Además mi hija no se opondrá."

-"Y entonces, tu hijo?"

Mitsuo miro a su hijo. Puso su mano sobre su espalda y le dio una palmada.

-"Mi hijo ya tiene la mirada puesta en alguien"

-"Oh que interesante!"- Irean se acomodo su abrigo-"y bien, se puede saber quién es la afortunada?"

-"Por supuesto. Es una adorable chica japonesa. La conocemos de hace unos años. Gran hechicera y probablemente sus poderes sigan creciendo. Nunca había estado tan mas emocionado!"

-"Esa chica entonces no pertenece a algún clan?"- pegunto Meiling.

-"No. Por eso es una excelente oportunidad para que se una al nuestro"-continuo Mitsuo mirando a su hijo-" ¿cómo dices que se llama? Sakura..."

-"Sakura Kinomoto"- dijo Keiji con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

* * *

La chica Li caminaba por la mansión en busca de su primo. Desde que regresaron de la junta, había desaparecido y supuso que necesitaría hablar con alguien acerca de lo sucedido. Y no se refería a su elección para el puesto del concilio.

Después de haber revisado la mayoría de la casa, Meiling se dirigió a una habitación donde usualmente su primo solía entrenar. Al caminar por el pasillo escuchó demasiado ruido, cosas azotándose, rompiéndose. Acelero su paso y al llegar a la puerta vio a Shaoran cogiendo un jarrón y lanzándolo lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared.

-"Shaoran..."-susurro Meiling. Comprendía el dolor de su primo.

El chico estaba furioso y por decir poco. Tomo unos libros y los arrojo por el aire mientras se maldecía así mismo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? ¿Por qué la tuvo que dejar sola?

Shaoran tomo una lámpara y la arrojó contra la puerta. Meiling pudo evitar el colapso a tiempo.

-"Lo siento Meiling"- dijo respirando agitadamente.

-"Esta bien"- Meiling entro a la habitación mientras la inspeccionaba. Estaba en ruinas.–" Ahora me preguntó por qué te liberas tu furia con los pobres muebles. Ellos no tienen la culpa"

-"Lo se!"- Shaoran golpeo la pared-"Pero necesito sacar todo esto que siento. ¿Cómo se atreve ese a fijarse en Sakura?"- Shaoran golpeó la pared unas cuantas veces más.

Su prima se acerco y detuvo los golpes del chico. Shaoran la miro.

-"Shaoran se que estas molesto"- el chico poco a poco bajaba sus brazos-" pero tú fuiste quien tomo la decisión. A ella no le quedo más que seguir adelante."

-"Tienes razón"- Shaoran se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer-" pero no quería aceptarlo. No quiero aceptarlo. Tenía la esperanza de..."

-"Ella no sabía de tus planes. No se iba a quedar sentada esperándote. Además en la forma en la que se lo dijiste..."

Shaoran observo una vez más a su prima.

**Flash Back**

Sakura abrió el refrigerador y de él sacó un gran flan que había preparado esa mañana con ayuda de su padre. Lo había hecho especialmente para su novio ya que había descubierto que el ambarino gustaba de ellos. Sakura a sus 15 años sentía que su vida estaba satisfecha.

De vuelta a la cocina, Sakura puso el flan en la charola con dos platos y cucharas. Salió y fue a la sala donde Shaoran Li la estaba esperando sentado con el semblante serio. Más serio de lo normal.

-"Aquí esta!"- la chica dijo entusiasmada. Ese día era muy importante para ella, cumplía un año de noviazgo con él.

Alegremente Sakura se dispuso a partir el flan pero las manos de Shaoran interrumpieron su trabajo. La castaña se sonrojo al sentir el contacto pero al verlo a los ojos entendió que Shaoran no estaba de humor para cortejos.

-"Sakura...Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- y por su semblante se notaba que era algo muy grave.

Kinomoto se sentó a su lado y espero a que Shaoran continuara.

-"Lo siento, pero hasta aquí se acaba."- dijo.

Sakura no pareció entender sus palabras.-"¿Hasta aquí se acaba?... No entiendo. ¿Que es a lo que te refieres?"

El ambarino se levanto del sofá y camino en círculos antes de seguir. Pensaba en un modo no tan frío para decirle lo que tenía que decir.

-" Esto. Nuestra relación. Te dejo aquí. Yo regresare a mi país. Tengo que estar con mi familia porque es ahí donde pertenezco. No veo a donde pueda llegar este noviazgo."

Sakura se quedo ahí sentada, helada, sin decir nada. Trataba de procesar las palabras..._"Te dejo"._ La chica miro el rostro de Shaoran. Era una broma. Tenía que hacerlo

-"Lo siento"- agregó Shaoran por ultimo.

Sakura rompió en llanto, él hablaba en serio. Shaoran miro una vez fríamente la figura de Kinomoto y después abandono la casa. Afuera de ella estaba su coche esperándolo. Subió y cuando el chofer movió el vehículo el chico cerró los ojos. Le dolía, no quería dejarla, era la persona que más quería. Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía un cargo el cual aceptar y para poder alcanzarlo debía hacer muchas cosas que a final de cuentas, lo iban a alejar de Sakura. Prefirió así, terminar en persona antes de que el tiempo lo hiciera por él.

Cuando llego a su departamento se encerró en su cuarto y por segunda vez en su vida lloro. Nunca había llorado, excepto en el funeral de su padre, pero esa noche lo hizo.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza cruzo por su mente a la mañana siguiente. Tal vez cuando todos sus entrenamientos se acabaran, cuando por fin se hiciera cargo del clan, podría volver por ella. Podría contarle todo y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. Si tal vez lo haría...

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

**Niza, Francia. **

-"Vamos bajen ya!"- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-"Ya vamos, no se desesperen"- contesto una voz femenina.

-"Si no se apuran las dejamos"

-"Oh cálmate"- la chica dejo el teléfono y se dirigió a sus compañeras- "Ya están molestos."

-"Déjalos"- contestó una chica pelirroja mientras se ponía maquillaje-" son hombres y no nos entienden"

-"Ellos solo entienden una cosa..."- dijo una tercera voz. Una rubia se ponía sus zapatos.- " y sino me crees pregúntaselo a Nicole"

-"Sabes que no es cierto"- dijo una voz desde el baño de la habitación-" solo salí con Lance un noche"

-"Pero la pasaron muy bien"- dijo la pelirroja

-"Y no dejaste de hablar de ello durante una semana"- se unió a la conversación una pelinegra de ojos amatistas.

-"o fueron dos?" –dijo la chica del baño.

-"En todo caso es que ahora solo se buscan por una cosa"- la chica del teléfono se acerco al espejo y miro su abundante pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-"Chicas ya me bajo"- dijo otra chica que había estado callada, tenía el pelo castaño en corte de hombre.

-"Espérame Kenisha, bajo contigo"- contesto la rubia tomando su bolso. Ambas desaparecieron de la habitación.

-"Vamonos ya"- apresuro la amatista abriendo la puerta.

-"Lista"- dijo la castaña.

-"Dos segundos..."- la pelirroja se estaba poniendo sus aretes.

Cuando las tres chicas bajaron por el elevador del hotel se encontraron en el lobby con tres chicos y sus otras dos amigas.

-"Vaya por fin aparecen"- suspiro un chico de pelo negro.

-"Vamonos ya, los autos están afuera"- dijo otro de los chicos, su pelo era castaño claro y tenia ojos azules.

-"Oh dios mío que belleza!"- el tercer chico se acerco a Nicole y le ofreció su brazo- "me haría el honor"

-"Por supuesto"- la chica tomo su brazo y salieron del hotel.

-"Te apuesto 10 dólares a que antes de que amanezca Nicole y Lance terminaran compartiendo habitación"- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga rubia.

-"Yo te apuesto 20 que pasan la noche en uno de los autos"- dijo detrás de ella un chico.

-"Entonces se abren las apuestas"- dijo al pelirroja a los demás-" alguien mas quiere apostar? Tomoyo, Adrienne, Kenisha, Tom, Chris, Marie?"- vio a los demás.

-"No gracias, mi dinero va a ir a las verdaderas apuestas"- dijo Kenisha subiendo al auto.

Dos autos color negro conducieron por "la carretera" acompañados de la vista del mar mediterráneo en una fresca noche. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegaron a una zona muy lujosa donde estacionaron los autos. La calle estaba oscura y caminaron dos cuadras hasta llegar a un parque.

-"Esa bien llegamos. ¿Quien trae la cámara?"- dijo la pelirroja

-"Yo la traigo"- dijo Tomoyo sacándola de su bolso.

-"Entonces vamos!"- dijo el chico de pelo negro, Christian.

El grupo de amigos caminaron por el parque hasta llegar a una gran escultura donde podían apreciar un poco mas adelante una gran mansión. No, no es una mansión. Un casino.

-"Bienvenidos al casino de Montecarlo!"- dijo Lance

Los chicos fueron al casino y en la entrada estaban estacionados los carros más lujosos que uno podría soñar. La iluminación de la entrada era increíble, miles de flashes se veían por doquier, los turistas se acercaban a los autos y se tomaban fotos a lado de ellos. El valet era exclusivamente para personas mundialmente reconocidas y miraban a los turistas de mal humor. El casino, de dos pisos, era el mas extravagante del mundo, ubicado en el principado de Mónaco.

El grupo se acerco al casino y se tomaron fotos, en parejas, en poses graciosas hasta que se hartaron y entonces fue cuando decidieron entrar al casino. Todos se acercaron a la entrada pero la amatista se quedo atrás. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y regreso con ella.

-"Tomoyo que sucede?"

-"Nada Marie, solo que no puedo entrar"- contestó con una sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo 20, no 21" (n/a: en Europa la mayoría de edad es a los 21)

-"Oh... ya veo."- susurro un poco decepcionada Marie

-"Chicas vamos!"- grito Chris

-"Ya vamos!"- le contesto al chico- "Tomoyo no quiero que te quedes afuera si quieres..."

-"No ve, yo estoy bien"

-"Pero.."

-"Me quedare un rato viendo alrededor, iré a tomar algo y después me iré al hotel"

-"¿Segura? Mira me puedo quedar contigo.."

-"Ve y diviértete, apuesta algo por mi"

-"Está bien. Entonces en un rato saldremos, no te vamos a dejar sola aquí afuera."

-"No hay problema"

Marie regreso con el grupo justo a tiempo. Entraron y sin voltear atrás comenzaron a gastar dinero.

Tomoyo por otra parte, no se sentía mal estar sola. Muchas veces se había separado del grupo y no porque no le gustaba estar con sus amigos. Los apreciaba y mucho, Marie y Nicole fueron las primeras personas que le dirigieron la palabra apenas había llegado a Paris, pero había algo que no la sentía estar totalmente a gusto con ellos: materialismo. Sus amigos eran las personas mas materialistas del mundo, pero eran muy buenas personas con sus amigos. Incluyéndola.

Pero a pesar de que era muy querida por ellos, aun sentía un pequeño vació que solo se llenaba cuando estaba con su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo se alejo del casino lleno de glamour y regreso a la escultura del parque, como estaba un poco elevado el lugar se podía ver detrás del casino el mar. Le gustaba ese paisaje. Suspiro y se sentó en una banca que había. Se dejo caer y su mirada se perdió en el cielo de la noche. Solo se veía la luna, a pesar de estar en una ciudad sin contaminación, las luces y tantas otras cosas que brillaban opacaban el brillo de las estrellas, pero... un momento. Cerca de la luna una única estrella logra brillar a pesar de todo.

Esa estrella le recordó a Sakura, su buena amiga Sakura.¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

No muy lejos de ahí, Woon-Jae observaba a la amatista desde uno de los balcones del casino.

* * *

Las ruedas del coche chirriaron al detenerse en la casa donde vivió. Al bajar del coche se dio cuenta de otro que estaba estacionado detrás de él de su padre. Seguramente no iba a ser la única visita del día de hoy.

Fue hasta la puerta y toco el timbre. Segundos después su padre abrió la puerta.

-"Sakura!"- Fuyitaka se hizo a un lado para que su hija pudiera pasar. –"Que bueno que llegas, estábamos a punto de comer"

Sakura dejo su abrigo y fue a la cocina donde un hombre estaba sentado en la mesa dándole la espalda. Sakura no necesito verle la cara para saber de quién se trataba.

-"Llegas tarde monstro"- dijo el hombre.

-"Deja de llamarme así!"- la chica tomo asiento delante de él-"Ya estamos bastante grandecitos para andar jugando"

-"Tu eres mi hermana"- Touya Kinomoto tomo un poco de agua-" y por lo tanto yo te seguiré llamando así el tiempo que yo quiera"

Sakura no contesto, pero se imagino a si misma a con ochenta años con un bastón y pelo canoso y a su hermano en silla de ruedas con gafas diciéndole "mounstro". Una gota cayó por su espalda. Su hermano nunca iba a cambiar.

-"Listo, aquí tienes Sakura"- su padre le dio un plato.

-"Gracias papa"

-"Gracias por la comida"- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Y bien Sakura... ¿como te va en la escuela?"- dijo Fuyitaka al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-"Bien. En dos semanas terminare el semestre"

-"Oh, vacaciones. Tienes algo planeado?"

-"No lo sé"- Sakura se puso a pensar-" Pero Naya al parecer se irá a la costa con su familia. Tal vez la acompañe"

-"Un monstro en la playa? La gente va a salir de ahí corriendo. Es como si Gozilla fuera a tomar vacaciones"- dijo Touya

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de poco amigos y por debajo de la mesa le dio un pisotón. Si, había algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

-"Basta Touya"- dijo su padre.

-"Si como sea..."- el mayor de los Kinomotos consulto su reloj.

-"Te tienes que ir?"- pregunto Sakura

-"Ya casi. Tengo aun demasiadas invitaciones que repartir"

-"¿Invitaciones?"

-"Si..."- contesto Touya de mala gana levantándose de su silla.

-"¿Hoe? No entiendo"

-"Lo que pasa es que Touya está a punto de dar un paso muy importante en su vida"- contesto con una gran sonrisa Fuyitaka.

-"¿Paso?"

Touya regreso a la cocina con un sobre blanco en su mano. Se lo entrego a Sakura y siguió comiendo.

-"¿Qué es esto hermano?"

-"Una invitación"- contesto de mal humor.

-"¿Para qué?"- Sakura abrió el sobre y vio el contenido.

-"Para mi boda. Me caso con Kaho en un mes"

-"¿En serio? Wow qué emoción!"

-"Si como sea..."

-"Touya ¿No estás emocionado?"

-"Si lo estoy, es solo que estoy cansado por el trabajo."

-"Trabajas demasiado Touya"- dijo su padre viendo las ojeras de su hijo.

-"Tranquilo, ya casi terminó mi servicio comunitario. Después de eso trabajare como residente en el hospital de Tokio"

-"¿Entonces te irás a vivir con Kaho a Tokio? Que bien! Los podré ver más seguido"- dijo Sakura

-"No te emociones tanto. Estaremos muy ocupados Saku..."- antes de poder terminar su frase Sakura se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-"Me alegro que sea con ella. Me alegro de que seas feliz"- le susurro al oído.

* * *

**Hong Kong. **

-"Padre ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?"- Keiji entro a la habitación de su padre.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Mitsuo dejando su libro a un lado.

-"Quisiera que usted me pudiera aclarar una duda."

-"Creo saber de qué. Del compromiso... ¿verdad?"

-"Si"

-"Pues bueno... Ilean y yo quedamos en que el compromiso será entre tu hermana y el joven Shaoran"

Keiji no pareció muy complacido con lo que dijo-" Tengo otra duda... qué pasaría si yo decidiera no comprometerme con Sakura? ¿Qué pasaría si preferiría comprometerme con alguien más?"

-"Si lo dices porque sobrina de Ilean, lo comprendo. Esa chica es muy linda, pero considera la opción de que no tiene magia, en cambio Sakura cada día se hace más fuerte"- Mitsuo dejo sus lentes a un lado-" Además Sakura ya está enterada... verdad?"

-"Emmm... bueno... yo..."

-"Eso me da a entender que aun no te armas de valor para pedírselo. Eres cobarde."- Keiji bajo la mirada-" pero en fin, es tu decisión. Pero la tendrás que decidir ya, antes de que termine el año"

Keiji no contesto pero conservo su postura.

-"Termina de empacar, nos iremos en unas horas"- dijo su padre cortando el silencio.

-"Si... pero antes de irme... quisiera discutir con usted un asunto mas"

-"¿Ahora de cual?"

-"¿Que piensa hacer con lo del concilio? Digo usted también es un candidato y es el mejor de todos. No me sorprendería cuando lo eligieran"

-"Yo pienso que no voy a ser elegido"- su hijo se sorprendió a la franqueza de su padre-" ya que Shaoran es la mejor opción entre los cinco"

-"Pero si usted..."

-"Yo ya estoy viejo... ya no soy como tu, pero Shaoran es muy fuerte y tiene un gran carácter"

-"Eso no me gusta, yo lo preferiría a usted!"

Mitsuo le sonrió a su hijo-" A mí también me gustaría tomar el cargo, pero enfrentemos los hechos... Shaoran Li es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos"

Keiji dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no quería seguir escuchándolo. Su padre iba a ser el próximo líder y punto.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Monaco queda muy cerca de la ciudad francesa llamada Niza, al sur de Francia. Mónaco es uno digamos... de los paises mas ricos, solo porque medio artista estadounidense y algunos ricos o mas bien millonarios viven ahí, se mantienen de la fama incluyendo el casino de Moentecarlo. La seguridad de Principado es muy alta. Si son fans de la formula uno o no se como se le diga, alli se organizan los rallys. Otra cosa... ah si, el casino si nunca han visto una foto de el, pueden verlo en una de las películas de James Bond, creo que es la del "mañana nunca muere"... ahora no recuerdo... despues les investigo cual es por que se me esta acabando el tiempo. El casino (aunque no pude entrar ) es lo mas glamoroso que se puedan imaginar, ni algun casino de las vegas se le puede comparar.

Otra cosa, ah si! En frente del casino efectivamente hay un pequeño parque y alrededor de ellos hay hoteles muy exclusivos.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Líder.**

**Por: Marisaki**

**Capitulo 2**

_Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes_

* * *

-"Ahí vienen!"- dijo Sakura a Naya. Las chicas estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando la llegada de un avión proveniente de Hong Kong.

Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta para ver salir de ella a Keiji y Mitsuo con maletas.

-"Hola!"- saludo muy contenta la menor de los Miyamoto.- "¿Qué tal el viaje?"

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba"- contestó su padre dándole un abrazo.

-"Pensé que iban a estar mas días allá"- le dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a Keiji a Keiji

(n/a usualmente esto no ocurre, hasta donde tengo entendido las personas no se dan besos en Japón)

-"No. Mi papa tiene cosas que arreglar antes."- dijo Keiji

-"¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes?"- le replicó Naya a padre.

-"Pensé que querías quedarte aquí"- respondió con gran sorpresa.

-"¿Qué desastres hiciste en mi ausencia? "- preguntó Keiji a su amiga mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Nada."- Sakura camino tranquilamente

-"Probablemente hiciste un montón de fiestas y no me quieres decir"

-"Jajaja, estás loco ¿Lo sabias?"

-"Me dices loco?"- Keiji fingió ser ofendido lo cual saco una gran sonrisa a la castaña

-"Si, exactamente"

-"Ven aquí!"- Keiji rodeo a Sakura con su brazo y tomo su cabeza y la comenzó a frotar con los nudillos de su puño. (n/a: ya saben tipo hermano mayor a hermano menor)

-"Suéltame!"- logro decir la castaña

-"Si, pero... quiero conocer Hong Kong, nunca he ido. Tengo muchas ganas"- dijo Naya

-"No te desesperes, muy pronto vivirás allá"- respondió su padre.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- Naya se detuvo en seco.

-"Tengo un asunto muy serio que tratar contigo hija"- dijo Mitsuo mientras abría la puerta para salir al estacionamiento.

* * *

-"Sakurita?"

-"Si ¿Qué sucede Kero?"

-"Donde esta Naya?"- preguntó volando hasta el escritorio donde la castaña estaba estudiando.

-"Supongo que con su familia."- Sakura consulto su reloj-" pero ya se tardó más de lo normal"

-"Ya veo..."- Kero bajo su mirada para volar hasta la ventana con la esperanza de ver a la compañera de Sakura. Un sonido del estomago del guardián desconcentro de nuevo a Sakura.

-"¿Tienes hambre Kero?"

-"un poco"- el guardián no quitaba la cara de la ventana

-"¿No quieres que prepare algo de comer?"

-"No, mejor espero a Naya"

-"¿Por que? A caso ¿No te gusta como cocino?"- preguntó en broma la castaña

-"A veces, pero Naya cocina mucho más rico que tu"- el muñeco contesto sin importancia, esto hizo enfurecer a Sakura.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"- una gran vena abarcaba la frente de Sakura.

-"No te enojes!"- dijo Kero dándose cuenta de su error- "Es solo que Naya tiene un toque especial en la comida porque ella vivió un tiempo en otros países. Tu comida es muy rica también"

-"más te vale..." – Sakura se calmó justo cuando se escuchó en el departamento una puerta era azotada.

-"Naya...¿eres tu?"- Sakura y Kero asomaron la cabeza por la puerta con sumo cuidado. En respuesta escucharon algo cayendo al suelo.

Sakura y Kero se miraron antes de salir completamente de la habitación y fueron a la sala donde vieron a Naya dejándose caer en el sofá.

-"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto la castaña sentándose a su lado.

-"Mi padre..."- contestó ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar.- "está loco. Piensa que puede controlar mi vida... PERO NO ES ASI!"

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que ella decía.

-"Pero, por que lo dices? ¿Que te dijo?"

-"El muy..."- la joven Miyamoto se levantó de su asiento agitando las manos-" cabeza hueca me comprometió con un... tipo...que ni siquiera conozco!"- las lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos carmín.

-"Tranquila..."- Sakura se levantó y la rodeo con un brazo- "probablemente tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti..."

-"LO MEJOR PARA EL CLAN!"- Naya se separó de Sakura- "El solo piensa en el bienestar del clan, del futuro del clan... es que el no sabe que es lo que yo quiero para mí, lo que me hace feliz. Mi hermano está para cumplir las expectativas de mi padre. Que a mi me deje en paz"- esto último lo dijo tristemente soltando las lágrimas.

-"Lo dices por tu novio Naya?-" preguntó Kero sentándose en la mesa de la sala.

-"Si... lo amo tanto. No me quiero alejar de él."- Naya dijo llorando, a Sakura se le partía el corazón con solo verla. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-"Y si... ¿tal vez le dijeras a tu padre de él?"- recomendó

-"No! Solo sería peor. Mi papa lo rechazaría inmediatamente solo porque Ray no tiene magia."

-"Ya veo."

-"El compromiso ya es oficial"- agrego Naya limpiándose las lagrimas

-"¿Ya? Y entonces... ¿Que vas hacer?"- Kero voló alrededor de la cabeza de Naya.

-"No me casare con ese tipo. Me casare con Ray... escaparemos"

-"No! No puedes hacerlo. Tu padre te buscara!"

-"No me importa, haré lo que sea necesario para estar con la persona que amo"- Naya abandonó la sala para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Sakura no se movió, se quedo en el mismo lugar mirando por donde su compañera había salido. Vaya que la admiraba, ella nunca se daba por vencida. Realmente amaba a su novio, y no era para menos, Ray era un muy buen partido, excepto claro esta, por la magia. Era el único problema, pero a Naya no le importaba. Ojala Sakura hubiera defendido su amor así, así Shaoran seguiría con ella...

-"Sakura?"- Kero la saco de sus pensamientos –"¿No tienes que irte a trabajar ya?"

Sakura miro al muñeco y después observo el reloj.

Ups.

-"Ahhhh se me hace tarde!"- Sakura tomo su chaqueta y Kero se escondió en su bolso antes de que Sakura abandonara el departamento.

* * *

-"Hija ¿ya escogiste tu regalo?"- preguntó una hermosa dama a una niña pequeña

-"Aun no mama"- la niña se paseaba por los grandes pasillos de la juguetería tratando de escoger un buen juguete-" Es que no se qué es lo que quiero"

-"Pues date prisa porque todavía tenemos que pasar a la casa de tu tía"- la dama dijo mientras cogía su teléfono móvil y se disponía a marcar.

La niña fue al último de los pasillos que era el de los peluches. Si no encontraba nada ahí se iba a dar por vencida. A llegar a la mitad del pasillo un objeto le llamo la atención, era una cola larga y amarilla.

-"¿Que es esto?"- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba la cola y jalaba el objeto. De una montaña de peluches salió lo que parecía ser un oso amarillo con alas. La niña lo tomo y lo examino cuidadosamente. Era algo pesado y parecía real... muy real.

-"¿Te lo vas a llevar?"- dijo la madre de la niña observando al "peluche"

-"Si!"- contesto muy emocionada la niña corriendo a la caja para pagarlo.

-"Gracias por su compra"- contestó una castaña con ojos esmeralda a un cliente. –"hola pequeña ¿Que te vas a llevar?"- le dijo notando la presencia de la niña.

-"Este!"- la niña levanto el muñeco y se lo enseñó. Sakura reconoció enseguida al guardián y se puso nerviosa.

-"¿Segura que quieres ese?"- preguntó

-"Si!"- la niña abrazo fuertemente el objeto

-"Pero ese parece ya gastado..."- dijo observando los rastros de comida que tenia el "peluche" alrededor de su boca.

-"No me importa!"

Sakura suspiro, esto no iba a ser fácil.

-"Mira si quieres te enseño unos osos de peluche que llegaron esta mañana"

-"No quiero otro! Quiero este! Además este tiene alas y los otro no!"

-"Tienes razón... pero mira... Sakura se dio media vuelta y saco una caja donde adentro tenía una muñeca-" esta es la nueva muñeca que acaban de sacar. Nos llego hace unas horas y no las vamos a vender hasta la próxima semana..."-parecía dar resultado por que la niña estaba soltando poco a poco a Kero- " ¿No te gustaría ser la primera en tenerla?"

La niña dudo un momento, parecía que le costaba trabajo decidir. Era cierto... la muñeca era muy linda, nueva... si la compraba iba a ser la primera en tenerla, pero... miro a su oso. Era muy raro, con alas y con cola, no estaba siquiera segura de que era un oso. Dio otro vistazo a la muñeca y entonces se decidió, aventó al guardián que cayó del mostrador y se llevo la muñeca.

-"Gracias por tu compra"- dijo Sakura. Vio a sus demás compañeros antes de recoger a Kero del suelo.- "¿Estas bien?"

-"Si..."- dijo frotándose la cabeza- "que niña tan mas..."

-"Tu tienes la culpa, te dije que te quedaras en el departamento cuidando a Naya"

-"No quería oír sus lamentos"

-"Que insensible eres"- Sakura fue a la bodega con Kero escondido en su largo cabello- "quédate aquí hasta que sea hora de cerrar, entonces vendré por ti y nos iremos a casa."

-"Pero..."

-"Hazlo!"- y sin esperar respuesta regresó al mostrador dejando a un muy enojado Kero refunfuñando.

-"Que me quede aquí, ¿Que se cree?. Sabe muy bien que odio estar aquí detrás de tanta caja!"- el muñeco voló hasta la puerta para espiar a Sakura quien estaba conversando con un compañero-" mejor me salgo de aquí"

Kero salió de la juguetería sin que lo vieran y voló por las frías noches de la ciudad de Tokio. Desorientado, miro para todos lados tratando de identificar algún lugar que le indicara el camino al departamento.

-"Diablos... creo que debí haber esperando a Sakura..."- se lamentó el guardián atravesando as puertas de un templo.- "¿Dónde estoy?"- dijo viendo de un lado hacia otro.

No muy lejos de ahí empezó a escuchar una voz que recitaba algo, al parecer era un hombre. La curiosidad lo llamó y voló a donde parecían provenir la voz. Entro a una habitación donde únicamente estaba un hombre enfrente de una... ¿estatua? No podía ver con claridad ya no que no había ni una luz que alumbrara el lugar.

Entro a la habitación cuando sintió algo de magia en el lugar, el hombre seguía recitando palabras que Kero no parecía entender y un fuerte olor llego a la nariz de Kero ¿qué era ese olor?

El hombre se calló de repente y la estatua se empezó a mover y a emitir una serie de gruñidos.

-"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- dijo el hombre a la figura-" Te llevare a ti y a los demás hasta allá y lo mataran"

Kero abrió los ojos como platos ¿Quién era ese individuo y cuáles eran sus planes? Voló más cerca procurando que no lo vieran para escuchar mas o ver algo, pero la oscuridad de ahí era profunda.

-"Si haces el trabajo bien, te liberare, pero si fallas te usare de nuevo"- el hombre parecía hablar con la oscuridad por qué no recibió una palabra por respuesta, en cambio recibió un gruñido.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y el claro de luna iluminó su rostro. Kero alcanzo a verlo y no lo reconoció. No sabía quién era pero pudo distinguir una magia que había a su alrededor, magia negra.

De improviso el hombre se percato de su presencia y lo miró. Kero se puso nervioso al ver un par de ojos negros... el hombre le sonrió haciendo que su aspecto fue temible y de su pantalón saco un papel que salió disparado a la frente de Kero.

El guardián trato de quitárselo pero los símbolos del papel brillaron y lo dejaron inconsciente haciendo que cayera al suelo.

* * *

**Días después Hong Kong**

Shaoran caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso del edificio del concilio. Estaba en busca de uno de los ancianos para conversar acera de Takashi Endo cuando una joven lo distrajo.

-"Joven Li"

-"¿Si?"- Shaoran se detuvo para que la señorita pudiera alcanzarlo.

-"El señor Kato se fue esta mañana por un asunto urgente, dijo que después se pondría en contacto con usted"

-"Oh... de acuerdo"- dijo mientras la joven lo miraba soñada- "Gracias"

Shaoran dio media vuelta y regreso en sus pasos para llegar al elevador. El ambarino oprimió uno de los botones y espero la llegada de elevador.

Un sonido le dio a entender que el elevador había llegado. Se paro cerca de las puertas y cuando lo hicieron se vio frente a un hombre de la misma estatura que el.

-"Shaoran Li"- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-"Yao Woon-Jae"- respondió Shaoran manteniendo su semblante serio.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Yao.

-"No te incumbe"- respondió Shaoran con total indiferencia entrando al elevador. No le agradaba Yao y nunca lo iba a hacer.

-"Deberias de mejorar tu mal humor"

-"Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de regreso en Corea."

-"Hummmm. ... no, la verdad quiero esperar aquí los dos meses antes de que me anuncien como el nuevo líder del concilio"

Shaoran rodó los ojos. Realmente le molestaba la actitud del hombre.

-"Además las cosas son más divertidas aquí..." -agregó mirando con sus ojos negros las puertas del elevador.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- Shaoran se cruzó de brazos.

-"A nada en especial..."- las puertas del elevador se abrieron-" solo que están pasando muchas cosas interesantes las cuales no me quiero perder"- agregó despidiéndose de Shaoran mientras salió del elevador.

* * *

La noche era fría y sin luna. El silencio era casi inhumano. Pero dentro de la mansión las cosas cambiaban, una figura salió de una habitación corriendo y de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás.

La figura se metió dentro de un armario y encendió las luces al tiempo que trataba de recuperar su aliento. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa y estaba indefenso ya que su arma se encontraba en el salón de abajo. Pego su oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar, pero solo había silencio. Apago la luz y de nuevo salió al pasillo con sumo cuidado.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y de repente su nariz capto algo, _tetrodoxina. _Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con su mano. Siguió caminando por el oscuro corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras donde alguien se le interpuso.

Aziawonou retrocedió y se puso en pose de combate listo para enfrentar a su enemigo.

-"¿Quién te mando?"- gritó en mongol a la figura.

La sombra no respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia él con brazos extendidos, Aziawonou intentó alejarse pero otra figura se lo impidió. El olor del veneno era más fuerte estando cerca de ellos y se cubrió nuevamente la boca y la nariz.

Intento entrar a otra habitación pero ahí se encontró con otras dos figuras y salió del nuevo al corredor. Los cuatro lo tenían acorralado pero no se dejó vencer. Con sus artes marciales se defendió logrando derribar a uno de sus contrincantes. Cuando tuvo oportunidad fue a las escaleras pero una quinta figura le impidió el paso, trato de buscar una ruta de escape pero se vio rodeado nuevamente. Se acerco al barandal para saltar pero una figura lo tomo por los pies y otra por el torso y lo arrojaron escaleras abajo.

Cuando llego al primer piso el mongol yacía muerto.

* * *

**Concilio de magia, Hong Kong.**

-" Los hemos reunido el día de hoy para tratar un asunto muy delicado"- inicio uno de los ancianos mientras miraba a cada uno de los representantes de los clanes de Asia- " hemos recibido una noticia algo perturbadora"

-"Esta mañana se nos informo de la muerte de Aziawonou, líder del clan de Mongolia" – continuo otro anciano.

Al decir esto los murmullos entre los presentes aumentaron, excepto en los Li quienes seguían con un semblante serio. Shaoran desvió su mirada de los grandes ancianos para ver a Yao quien aparentaba poner atención a una señora que le decía algo y al parecer bastante molesta.

El primer anciano espero a que guardaran silencio antes de continuar.

-"¿Qué fue la causa de muerte?"- Shaoran se hizo oír logrando de nuevo silencio en la sala.

-"Aunque suene muy extraño, nos dijeron que unos ladrones entraron a su mansión aquí en Hong Kong y Aziawonou, que se encontraba sin su báculo, se defendió de ellos, pero al verse en desventaja... lo arrojaron por las escaleras y se rompió el cuello" – contestó el anciano Senaya.

De nuevo el murmullo apareció y Shaoran y su madre intercambiaron miradas. Eso no era bueno. Era una muerte bastante común para alguien tan poderoso.

-"Si y como ustedes saben, Aziawonou era uno de los candidatos al puesto del líder del Concilio. Esta muerte no fue una casualidad, algo malo está ocurriendo, pero aun queremos confirmar nuestras sospechas"- intervino un tercer anciano, Yuji Kato-" desde la muerte de Takashi Endo las fuerzas malignas han comenzado a moverse de una forma inquietante y aun no sabemos concretamente la razón"

-"Pero supongo que tienen una idea"- dijo el líder de un clan de India

-"Si"- dijo el anciano Kato viendo a su compañero Senaya

-"El concilio esta débil sin líder, y eso provoca que las mentes más avariciosas quieran el puesto para controlar, finalmente, la magia de oriente" – dijo.

Shaoran escucho esto había pensado en eso. Miro nuevamente Yao quien no parecía muy atento a lo que se decía. Shaoran frunció el seño, no le daba buena espina Yao Woon-Jae.

-"Por eso... hemos tomado una decisión"- el ambarino puso de nuevo su atención a los ancianos-" decidimos que por la seguridad del concilio y de todo lo que poseemos (nota: información, hechizos etc) nos trasladaremos a otro lugar"

-"Decidimos ir a Japón, donde creemos que por el momento es uno de los lugares más mágicamente estables y que ahí podremos llevar a cabo la elección del líder" – terminó otro anciano.

-"Les pedimos a los candidatos, a los que quedan, Shaoran Li, Yao Woon-Jae y a Naohiro Tamada que nos acompañen a Japón"

-"¿Y el señor Miyamoto?"- dijo Ilean

-"El señor Miyamoto no pudo asistir a la reunión el día de hoy, pero ya fue informado y estará esperándonos"- termino Senaya. Los presentes aceptaron la decisión de los ancianos y abandonaron poco a poco el salón.

Shaoran y su madre salieron del edificio en silencio y subieron a una limusina negra. Una vez dentro Ilean observo a su hijo quien se encontraba muy pensativo.

-"¿No estás seguro?"- le preguntó. Shaoran levanto la mirada para verla.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"Con la decisión del concilio. No vi que te entusiasmara la decisión"

-"La acepto."

-"¿No te emociona?"

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

-" Iras a Japón"- Ilean le sonrió, Shaoran bajo de nuevo la mirada.

-"Solo cuándo me necesiten. Me quedare aquí en Hong Kong y solo viajare cuando sea necesario"

-"Pensé que estarías emocionado"- su madre abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Probablemente veas a Kinomoto de nuevo"

-"No. Tal vez, días atrás hubiera estado emocionado, pero ahora..."

-"Hablas del compromiso. Pensé que tus sentimientos hacia Kinomoto habían quedado en el pasado, por eso acordé el compromiso."

-"Creí que así había sido. Pero al parecer no"

-"Tengo mis sospechas de que esas dos muertes no fueron "accidentes"- interrumpió Ilean cambiando de tema- " pienso que esas muertes fueron provocadas por alguien no ajeno al concilio"

-"Yo también pienso eso"- Shaoran recuperó la postura –" y creo que todo esto comenzó cuando se dio a conocer que el tiempo de Takashi Endo como líder estaba llegando a su fin"

-"Un plan ya trazado"

-"Alguien quiere ese puesto a como dé lugar"

-"¿Pero quién?"

Shaoran iba a contestar a esa pregunta pero el chofer de la limusina abrió la puerta para que la señora Li pudiera bajar. Su hijo bajo detrás de ella y entraron a la mansión donde encontraron a Meiling en las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-"Tía qué bueno que llegan"- la pelinegra se acerco y le dio un pedazo de papel a Ilean- "El señor Miyamoto hablo, dijo que cuando pudiera le llamara"

-"Gracias Meiling"- la señora Li se fue a la biblioteca dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- su prima le preguntó.

-"El concilio se irá a Japón."- Shaoran contesto subiendo las escaleras

-"Uuuuuu! Entonces tu también iras! Jajaja"

-"No Mei, me quedare aquí y solo iré a Japón cuando se necesite. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir con el clan"- el ambarino parecía bastante molesto.

-"A mi no me engañas"- Meiling lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.- "Tu lo que tienes es miedo de volverte a encontrar con Sakura"

-"Suéltame Meiling. No sé de donde sacas esas ideas"

-"Vamos, di la verdad!"

-"Estas loca Meiling"-Shaoran se soltó de ella y siguió subiendo escaleras

La chica no lo siguió y lo vio alejarse. Conocía a su primo inclusive mejor de lo que él mismo se conoce, y sabe perfectamente que tiene la razón.

Meiling bajo de nuevo las escaleras para ir a la cocina donde se encontró con Wei.

-"Hola Wei"- saludo ella mientras iba al refrigerador por una soda.

-"Buenas tardes señorita Meiling"

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los cuales la chica se había sentado en una de las sillas de ahí y Wei preparaba la comida.

-"Tengo razón"- suspiro Meiling

-"¿A qué se refiere señorita?"

Meiling le sonrió, siempre le contaba cosas a Wei porque ella siempre lo había visto como alguien de la familia, no como a un empleado.

-"Hablo acerca de Shaoran, el concilio se va a ir a Japón y Shaoran no quiere ir porque sabe que probablemente vería nuevamente a Kinomoto"

-"¿Y por que actuaría el señorcito así? Pensé que le gustaría ver a esa encantadora jovencita"

-"Sé que aun la quiere y se muere por verla, pero según nos dijeron ella esta posiblemente comprometida con alguien más y Shaoran teme que sea verdad. Pero yo pienso lo contrario"

-"En el tiempo que estuve con el joven en Japón pude ver claramente todo el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro"- recordó Wei alejándose de la estufa.

-"Te creo, porque yo lo vi en sus ojos. Él nunca había querido a alguien tanto como lo hizo con ella y aun la quiere y pienso que ella aun lo hace"

-"Entonces ¿por qué el miedo?"

-"Simplemente no quiere verla en brazos de otro"

-"Meiling!"- se escuchó una voz proveniente del vestíbulo.

-"Voy!"- se levanto de la silla y guardo su bebida en el refrigerador –"Gracias Wei" se despidió la chica antes de abandonar la cocina para irse a encontrar con su tía. –"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Has visto a Shaoran? Tengo algo que decirle"

-"Es acaso algo acerca del viaje a Japón?"

-"¿Te dijo?"- Meiling asintió con la cabeza-" si. Volaremos mañana mismo a Japón, el señor Miyamoto nos ofrece estadía en su mansión. Por eso tengo que buscarlo para decirle"

-"Tía déjamelo a mi, yo misma le daré la agradable noticia"

* * *

Noc, noc.

-"Hello"- dijo Keiji a Sakura cuándo le abrió la puerta.

-"Hola"- saludó ella.

Ambos fueron a la sala sin decir alguna otra palabra y se sentaron en los sillones, estaban solos.

-"Y bien ¿qué tienes que decirme?"- pregunto Sakura cortando el silencio

-"Pues bueno..."- Keiji la tomo por la cintura y se acerco a ella- "espero que no te moleste..."- sin previo aviso la beso. Primero fue un pequeño beso en el cual Sakura se sorprendió a si misma por que le correspondía.

Después el beso iba en aumento, Sakura puso sus manos en el cuello del chico. Se separaron finalmente por falta de aire, pero al verlo a los ojos, ya no se encontró con los ojos carmín de su amigo, sino con uno par de castaños. Su pelo también era castaño, él no era Keiji.

El chico la beso nuevamente y en medio de un suspiro ella dijo : "Shaoran..."

-"Te amo Sakura"- respondió el chico mientras la seguía besando.

-"Sakura..."

-"SAKURA!"

-"Hoe?"- la chica se despertó en medio de un sobresalto se había quedado dormida en medio de la sala.

-"Vaya por fin despiertas"- el guardián dijo volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-"Que sucede?"- dijo tratando de despejar su mente, el sueño había sido tan real.

-"Keiji habló hace poco" -dijo Naya sentándose a lado de su amiga.

-"¿Y?"

-"Al parecer mi padre va a recibir a gente muy importante en la casa."

-"Claro que si quieres decir "casa" a tal semejante mansión"-susurró Kero mientras se comía unas galletas

-"... y quiere que vayamos las dos a recibirá los huéspedes!"

-"¿Yo? Y porque yo... digo... no soy de la familia"

-"Lo se, pero eres una gran hechicera y la gente que nos visitará es muy importante en el mundo de la magia"

-"Esa bien, te acompañare"- Sakura se recostó en el sillón para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

* * *

**Inglaterra**

-¿Alo?- dijo al contestar el teléfono

-"Joven Hiragizawa?"- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-"Si, él habla. ¿Quién es?"

-"Hablo del Concilio para informarle que nos vamos a trasladar a Japón durante el proceso de la elección del nuevo líder"

-"¿Dice que a Japón?"

-"Si. Esperamos contar con su presencia lo antes posible para así poder juzgar, junto con los ancianos."

-"Esta bien. Estaré allá en cuanto pueda"

-"De acuerdo, hasta luego"

-"Hasta luego"- Eriol dejó el teléfono a un lado.

-"¿Del trabajo?"- dijo una voz soñolienta a su lado.

-"Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte"- el joven se levanto de la cama y fue a su armario para buscar una bata, puesto que estaba desnudo.

-"Y... ¿qué te dijeron?"- Melody atrajo hacia ella mas sabanas para cubrirse. Hacia un poco de frío esa mañana.

-"Haré un viaje de negocios"- respondió el chico regresando a la cama.

-"Eriol no..."

-"Melody es trabajo. No es cuestionable"- Eriol puso su brazo bajo la cabeza de su novia

-"Si, pero ¿No pueden una vez en su vida hacer algo sin tu ayuda?"

-"Esta vez es realmente necesario que esté presente"

-"No Eriol!"

-"Melody..."

-"Es que no es justo!" – la chica se soltó de Eriol y se levanto de la cama enrollando una sabana alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"No comiences por favor, es muy temprano"- el chico se froto los ojos y tomo sus lentes de la mesa de noche.

-"Bueno, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte esta vez."

-"No"- dijo Eriol secamente.

-"Por favor..."- la chica comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-"No"

-"Eriol ¿Porque no me dejas conocer en lo que trabajas? Cuál es el misterio?"

-"Simplemente no entenderías"

-"¿Qué? ¿A caso piensas que soy demasiado tonta para no comprender?"

Eriol no contesto lo cual enfureció a la chica. El chico se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella con un abrazo pero Melody lo rechazo violentamente.

-"Eres un idiota Eriol!"

-"Vamos, estaba jugando"

-"Pues estoy harta de tus juegos!" – la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-"Pero Melody..."

-"Cállate!"- la chica abrió la puerta y se topo con la prima de su novio que iba pasando por allí. Melody ni se molesto en saludar, simplemente salió y camino opuesto al de Nakuru.

-"Vaya que la hiciste enojar"- dijo Nakuru viendo a Eriol suspirar.

-"Ya sabes como es."

-"¿Ahora por que fue?"

-"El concilio"

Nakuru se sorprendió al escuchar, y comprendió de que se trataba.

-"¿Te necesitan urgentemente?"

-"Si, ya no pueden esperar tanto. Fueron a Japón y tengo que volar lo más pronto posible y no puedo llevarla conmigo"

-"Si tanto la quieres.¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?"

-"No comprendería, simplemente... no lo haría"

-"Entonces no la quieres tanto como dices"- razonó Nakuru

-"No lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero a final de cuentas ¿qué es amar?"

-"Le preguntas a la persona equivocada"- Nakuru respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Cierto, lo olvide..."- Eriol se sentó en la cama

-"Date un baño, luces horrible"- dijo notando las ojeras – "se ve que tuviste una noche muy agitada"

-"Nakuru..."

-"Sino me crees pregúntale a Spi, el escándalo que se oía! Jajaja"

Eriol no respondió y con una sonrisa tomo una de las almohadas y se la aventó a su "prima" quien alcanzó a evitarla.

* * *

-"Sakura el auto ya esta aquí!"- grito Naya desde la entrada mirándose en el espejo.

-"Ya voy!"- Sakura corría de un lado a otro en su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular.-" ... ¿donde esta?"

-"¿Qué buscas Sakura?"- preguntó Kero jugando a los videojuegos.

-"Aquí esta!..."- la chica fue al espejo ignorándolo y se observo una vez más, un simple vestido rosa de marca (regalo de Tomoyo) era lo justo para esa ocasión.-" Ya me voy Kero... hay comida en la cocina por si te de hambre..."

-"Si..."

-"¿Kero que sucede?"

-"¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte Sakura?"- el guardián alejo sus ojos llorosos de la televisión

-"Jeje es eso..."- una gota corría por la espalda de la chica-" Pues bueno, solo conoceré a esas personas, no haré demostraciones de magia ni nada por estilo. Pero la próxima vez te prometo que te llevare"

-"..."- Kero contenía las lagrimas.

-"Deje un poco de pastel en el refrigerador... todo para ti solito"

-"Yupi, yupi! Ya vete ya te puedes ir"- el peluche salió volando hacia la cocina con una velocidad impresionante.

Sakura salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Naya frente a un auto color negro y un chofer listo para partir.

-"Vamos entonces.."- dijo Naya entrando en el automóvil.

Arrancaron y el silencio inundó el auto. A pesar de que Naya estaba bastante contenta le extraño la actitud de su amiga quien parecía un poco distante.

-"Saku..."

-"¿Si?¿qué sucede?"

-"¿Sucede algo? Te noto muy callada..."

Sakura le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se ruborizo un poco antes de contestar.

-"No es nada malo... es solo que tuve un sueño...no sé cómo llamarlo"

-"Oh! Cuenta!"

-"Pues bueno..."- el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba-" soñé con tu hermano..."

-"Si..."

-"Estábamos en el departamento y pues... los dos solos... y pues...nos... b-b-esamos"

Naya abrió los ojos como platos con una gran sonrisa

-"¿Y luego?"

-"Eso es lo extraño... de pronto él se convirtió en... en... un chico que fue muy importante para mi"

-"O dios!"- Naya se cubrió la boca con las manos –" entonces primero te besas con mi hermano y luego... un ex novio?"

-"S-s-ii, si un ex novio. ¿Qué crees que signifique todo eso?"

Naya alejo sus manos y se quedo pensando. Esa clase de sueños no eran normales. Los sueños muchas veces pueden mostrar los deseos más profundos de nuestro corazón únicamente hay que saber interpretarse.

-"ummmm, pienso que sientes algo muy grande por mi hermano pero tu ex... um... pienso que lo sigues anhelando, aun lo sigues queriendo"

Sakura desvió su mirada. Naya estaba en lo cierto, ella nunca dejó de quererlo, nunca antes alguien llenó el vacío que él dejó, pero había alguien que se acercaba. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Decidirse a seguir queriendo el recuerdo por el resto de su vida o intentar ser feliz? La segunda opción era la indicada y la más razonable.

-"Pienso que mi hermano le gustara saber"- Naya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Que tienes sueños húmedos con él!"

-"Naya!"

* * *

-"Llegan Tarde"- Dijo Keiji

-"No es mi culpa!"- se defendió Naya señalando a Sakura

-"Hey..."

-"Tienen suerte, aun no llegan, pero al parecer los ancianos quieren hablar con papa"- los tres chicos discutían en el patio de la mansión

-"Uff que bueno y ¿donde esta él?"

-"Adentro poniéndose la ropa tradicional"- dijo Keiji mirando a la casa pero después miró rápidamente a Sakura.

-"¿Hoe?"- dijo Sakura al sentir su mirada, Keiji simplemente le sonrió.

-"Que bueno que llegan!"- dijo al papa Miyamoto saliendo de la mansión

-"Hola papa!"- saludo Naya abrazándolo

-"Buenas tardes señor Miyamoto"-Sakura hizo una inclinación

-"Jovencita Sakura, cada vez que la veo esta más hermosa!"- Mitsuo tomo la mano de Sakura y le dio un beso, Keiji suspiró. Su padre siempre actuaba así, desde que era un adolescente le encantaba seducir a las mujeres.

-"Ejem..."- al chico de ojos carmín y pelo castaño (n/a a diferencia de su hermana) se aclaro la garganta.

-"A si! El concilio... deben de llegar en cualquier momento. Cuándo lleguen los ancianos Naya me acompañaras a dentro a la sala de reuniones, harás lo de siempre"

-"Seeeee"- respondió ella rodando los ojos. La iban a aplicar un pequeño examen, como siempre.

-"...Así que... Keiji, tu y Sakura acompañaran a los huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones. ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Si"

-"De acuerdo"

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y de vez en cuando se miraban mutuamente.

-"Bu...!"- susurro Mitsuo.

Sus hijos se le quedaron viendo de una forma rara y después una risa detrás de ellos los hizo girar .Observaron a Sakura quien hacia un esfuerzo por no reírse, hasta que no pudo más.

-"Jajajajaja..."

-"Bueno por lo menos a ella le pareció gracioso!"- dijo el señor Miyamoto alzando sus hombros.

La reja que rodeaba el terreno se abrió y apareció una limusina que llegó hasta donde estaban. El chofer se bajo y abrió las puertas respectivamente y de ahí salieron los cuatro grandes ancianos del concilio.

-"Buenas tardes señores"- Mitsuo hizo una inclinación seguido de los demás- "espero que hayan tenido una buen viaje"

-"Si, lo tuvimos"- dijo un sonriente Senaya acercándose a él.

-"Vayamos directo al grano de una vez. Tengo dos juntas mas después de esta"- dijo otro anciano bastante molesto, Kim Jin Kyu

-"Claro que si"- el señor se hizo a un lado para que los ancianos pasaran a la mansión. Los tres se detuvieron al pasar a lado de Sakura.

-"¿Quién eres tu?"- dijo el anciano Senaya.

-"Yo... soy Sakura Kinomoto"- la chica hizo una reverencia.

-"Kinomoto..."

-"Es la maestra de las cartas"- dijo orgullosamente Keiji

-"Así que tu eres esa..."- el anciano de mal humor la miro de arriba abajo.-"tienes mucha magia a tu alrededor, deberías aprender a ocultarla sino te vas a encontrar con muchos problemas"

-"Si-si señor"- respondió asustada.

-"Aun sigue aprendiendo, pero ha avanzado maravillosamente"- dijo el chico Miyamoto.

-"Pues te falta demasiado"- el anciano reanudó su camino, los otros dos lo siguieron y Mitsuo se quedo viendo a Sakura.

-"No le hagas caso, siempre actúa así ante nuevos hechiceros"- le dijo antes de irse junto con Naya.

-"Que mala persona"- dijo Sakura tratando de controlarse.

-"Siempre esta de mal humor así que no hagas caso. Sabes muy bien que eres una gran hechicera."- dijo Keiji mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura se sintió muy halagada con el comentario y de repente sintió que no tenía control de su cuerpo puesto que abrazó a Keiji de forma inesperada.

El chico se sorprendió bastante al sentirla y agradeció a Dios que la chica miraba a otro lado a que él se estaba ruborizando. Muchas otras veces se habían abrazado o cualquier otra cosa común de "amigos", pero... no sabia, presentía que había algo mas que ella quería decirle.

-"Hey estas bien?"- dijo sin pensar.

-"Si, yo solo..."

-"Ya se lo que ocurre aquí"- dijo él soltándose de ella y levantando su dedo- "lo que pasa es que hoy me encuentras irresistible y no puedes detener la tentación de abrazarme y sentirme! Obviamente, como todas suspiran por mi!"

-"Keiji..."

-"Si?"- dijo seductoramente

-"Estas loco"- dijo con una sonrisa y una gota cayendo por su espalda.

-"A con que estoy loco?"

-"Si"

Keiji tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la acerco a él, lo cual provoco que ella se sintiera nerviosa pero Keiji comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su abdomen y la chica no pudo contener su risa.

-"Jajajaja"

-"Dices que estoy loco verdad?"

-"Suéltame! Jajaja"- Sakura se trataba de soltar de él pero sin éxito.

-"No te escaparas!"- Keiji comenzó a perseguir a Sakura.

La reja se abrió por segunda vez, entrando otra limusina mientras los chicos corrían y Sakura se protegía detrás de un árbol.

-"Ya déjame en paz!"- decía Sakura

-"No! Hasta que me las pagues!"

-"¿Shaoran?"- preguntó la pelinegra viendo a su primo- "¿Shaoran?"

-"Eh.,..."- el chico desvió su mirada de la ventana.

-"No siempre es lo que parece"- le dijo Meiling apretando su mano afectuosamente.

-"Ojala no sea demasiado tarde"- dijo el chico bajando de la limusina viendo a los dos jóvenes, el chico traía a la cerezo sobre su espalda.

-"Bájame..."- susurro Sakura al oído del chico mientras no despegaba la vista de los recién llegados. Su rostro de volvió serio al sentir una presencia bastante familiar para ella. El chico obedeció y se acerco a los Li e hizo una reverencia a la señora Li.

-"Buenas tardes"-dijo

-"Buenas tardes joven Miyamoto"-Ilean saludo sin embrago su vista la tenía puesta en Sakura quien con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía mas pálida.

Esta ahí. Él estaba ahí! Frente a ella, como si nada, después de tanto tiempo. El la miraba atentamente, con algo de melancolía en su mirada. ¿Nunca han sentido que los segundos parecen ser eternos cuando estas con esa persona especial? Pues para ella si, y sentía prácticamente que el tiempo se había detenido. No sabía como actuar, que hacer. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Miró una vez más a Shaoran. No había cambiado mucho y se había puesto mas atractivo... no, no se puede pensar eso. Ella acababa hace... horas de tomar una decisión. HORAS ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse cuando menos quería saber de él? Se sintió mareada y tambaleo un poco.

-"Sakura estas bien?"- Keiji se acerco a ella para evitar que se cayera.

-S-si solo me maree un poco no te preocupes"- dijo mostrando la mas fingida sonrisa que podía.- "Lo siento. ¿Qué les parece si les mostramos sus habitaciones señora Li"

-"Me parece una excelente idea Sakura"- Ilean suavizo su mirada.

-"Pero... pero como se conocen?"- el chico Miyamoto abrió los ojos como platos.

-"Keiji..."-Sakura forzó un poco la voz-"Vamos a dentro y a mostrarles las habitaciones"

-"Si, vamos. Por aquí..."- Keiji se adelantó seguido de la señora Li, Sakura, Meiling y hasta atrás el pequeño lobo.

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la parte superior de la casa Shaoran no dejaba de ver a Sakura y ella podía sentir perfectamente su mirada detrás de su nuca. Suspiró. Miro a Keiji quien sostenía una conversación con Ilean. Volvió a suspirar.

-"No has cambiado en nada"- dijo a su lado Meiling.

-"Hoe?"

-"Vez"- La chica le sonrió- "parece que los años no pasan para ti"

-"Tu también te ves muy bien Meiling"

-"Bah..."- sacudió su mano- "solo lo dices por decir..."

-"Es en serio"

-"Bueno llegamos a la habitación ..."- Keiji abrió una puerta y observo su interior.-" esta es tuya Li."

Shaoran se acercó y le agradeció, después se encerró en ella. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

-"Vaya esto si es serio..."- dijo Ilean caminando de nuevo.

-"¿Qué le ocurre a su hijo madame?"- preguntó Keiji y Sakura escucho perfectamente y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-"Solo esta cansado del viaje, es todo"- respondió con total indiferencia mirando discretamente a la castaña.

-"Parece que es como si estuviera molesto"

-"No es nada..."

-"De acuerdo... Esta es su habitación madame"- Keiji abrió otra puerta.

-"Gracias"

-"Y señorita Li..."- Meiling se sobresaltó – la suya es la siguiente puerta."

-"Gracias..."- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

-"Bueno con su permiso me retiro, iré a ver a mi padre"- Keiji hizo una reverencia y se alejó e las chicas. Sakura de nuevo sintió incomodidad al quedarse a sola con ellas.

-"No te preocupes, yo no te voy a comer"- dijo Ilean intentando calmarla.-" bueno tomare una siesta con permiso"- la mujer se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Meiling y Sakura cruzaron miradas y la pelinegra sonrió.- "Ven vamos. Quiero que me enseñes el lugar"

* * *

Bueno pues en si las figuras que atacan al líder del clan de Mongolia son Zombies y pues aquí va la descripción de ellos. Recuerdo que estos monstros que pongo en la historia no son creados de mi imaginación, existen atraves de leyendas de diferentes pueblos en todo el mundo.

ZOMBI: (Haití) : se le conoce también como muerto-vivo. Es el estado en el que entra una persona a la que se le hace inhalar un veneno llamado tetrodotoxina , que se obtiene del pez globo. Una vez en que se desentierra a la victima, se le mantiene como zombi alimentándola con una pasta de batata, jarabe de caña y una hierba llamada datura stramonium., que produce desorientación, confusión aguda y amnesia. En estas condiciones, la persona es esclavizada. El antídoto para el veneno es la sal. Al ingerirla, el zombi toma conciencia de su estado y puede liberarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Líder.**

**Por: Marisaki**

**Capitulo 3**

_Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes_

* * *

-"Llegaron hace unos minutos la señora Li con su hijo y su sobrina"- dijo Keiji a su padre.

-"De acuerdo, en seguida terminaré con los ancianos."

-"Bueno me retiro"

-"Hijo..."- el chico detuvo sus pasos-" Has visto a tu hermana?"

-"No. Pensé que estaba ahí dentro con usted"

-"Si, pero salió hace unos minutos. Necesito que la encuentras porque necesito hablar con ella antes de presentarle a su prometido"

-"Esta bien, la buscaré"

Naya se encontraba en el amplio jardín recostada bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo mientras trataba de alejarse por un momento de todo. Le encantaba tener pequeños momentos para ella sola, sin problemas y sin presiones.

-"uuuuuuuuu..."- susurró una voz. Naya sin abrir los ojos sonrió.

-"O Dios que fue eso?"-dijo en voz alta fingiendo miedo

-"UUUuuuuu soy un fantasma..."

-"Oh dios, que miedo"- la chica dijo sarcásticamente-" en serio"

-"Vamos asústate"- su novio salió de los arbustos

-"Estoy asustada"- dijo ella abriendo los ojos y levantándose del suelo.

-"Se nota"

Los chicos se abrazaron para después darse un tierno beso.

-"Te extraño"- dijo él.

-"Y yo a ti"- Naya se recargo en su pecho.- "Ya pensaste en lo que te dije?"

-"Naya..."- se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos.-"lo que me propones no es buena idea. Eso de escapar... tu padre te quiere y quiere lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz"

-"Eso dicen... pero mi felicidad esta contigo. Te amo no quiero alejarme de ti, no me quiero casar con un... niño rico tonto y ambicioso!"

-"¿Ya conociste a tu prometido?"

-"No."

-"Entonces ¿Por qué dices que él es así? ¿Qué tal si resulta todo lo contrario?"

-"No me importa si es lo contrario, si es guapo, sexy, con gran sentido del humor! Jamás lo llegaría a amar como te amo a ti, jamás lograría ser feliz a su lado."

Ray la observo unos segundos mas y después la abrazó fuertemente.

-"Que lindos..."- dijo Meiling viendo a la pareja desde la ventana.

-"Si. Me dan tanta envidia..."- dijo Sakura sin pensar.

-"¿Que quieres decir Saku?"- preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tal vez podría sacarle algo.

-"No nada!"

-"Sakura..."- dijo una voz detrás de ellas- "Estoy buscando a Naya sabes dónde..."- Keiji miro por la ventana y vio a su hermana menor besándose con su novio- "¿Qué diablos están haciendo?"

-"Cállate!"- Sakura cubrió con sus manos la boca de su amigo-" te va a escuchar tu padre y se hará un problema"

Keiji se calló. Sakura tenía razón. Pero Ray no podía permanecer más tiempo allí sino su padre los descubriría. Meiling, por su parte no entendía la situación, al parecer los dos la habían ignorado. Sin previó aviso Sakura y Keiji salieron de la habitación y segundos después Sakura regreso y tomo a su compañera de la mano y la llevo con ella.

-"Entonces que dices... ¿nos escapamos o no?" preguntó Naya esperanzada.

Ray medito por unos momentos,. La amaba y daría lo que fuera por ella, pero... sus planes... que diablos, lo haría. La amaba.

-"Si"- dijo finalmente.

-"N-A-Y-A A-S-H-L-E-Y M-I-Y-A-M-OT-O!- gritó Mitsuo desde la puerta de la casa. Naya se asustó y se separo inmediatamente de Ray.

-"Oh..."-

Mitsuo cruzo el jardín a grandes zancadas y en la puerta aparecieron Keiji, Sakura y Meiling observando los primeros dos asustados, la escena.

-"¿Que diablos pasa contigo niña?"- dijo Miyamoto al llegar con la pareja.

-"Papa, por favor entiende..."- trató de explicar pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

-"Te conseguí un buen futuro, te conseguí al chico perfecto, tu vida esta arreglada y aun así..."- las palabras parecían estar atoradas en su garganta, era demasiado su enojo.

-"Tu solo quieres lo mejor para la familia... el clan! Solo por que a ti te obligaron no significa que yo también deba!"

-"Cállate niña!"- Mitsuo cerro su puño con coraje –" mientras pertenezcas a mi familia se hará lo que yo diga de acuerdo? Entras a esa casa y te encontraras con tu prometido y te casaras con el. Punto."

-"En ese caso no quiero ser de TU familia, me iré con Ray. Ya no quiero pertenecer aquí, te odio. Ya no tolerare esto. Lo amo! Si... yo lo amo"- la chica tomo la mano de su novio.

Ray se irguió y se metió en la discusión.

-"Es verdad señor. Yo también la amo, nos amamos. ¿Por qué no nos deja ser felices?"

-"Cállate simple humano, tu no tienes derecho a hablar!"- dijo Mitsuo convirtiendo su llave en un báculo muy parecido al de su hijo.- "si no quieres que te convierta en cenizas no vuelvas a abrir la boca!"

-"Lo siento señor, por lo que usted hace es una injusticia, se supone que un padre debería estar feliz por las decisiones que hagan sus hijos y debe apoyarlos, y usted esta haciendo todo lo contrario!"-dijo Ray.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El báculo de Mitsuo comenzó a brillar y Naya actuó rápido antes de que padre lastimara a su novio. De la nada un escudo protegió a los chicos mientras que el hechizo del señor Miyamoto se le regresó. Fue tan rápido que su padre no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y recibió el impacto. Cayó al suelo.

-"Dios mío!"- susurró Sakura llevándose una mano a la boca.

-"Papa..."- Naya hizo desaparecer su escudo y fue en ayuda de su padre junto con Ray, pero este no quiso aceptar la ayuda y se levantó con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-"Vete de aquí..."- le dijo a Ray.

El chico miró a su novia y vio que sus ojos no podían contener mas las lagrimas.

-"Ray vete por favor..."- susurró Naya por fin soltando el llanto. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

-"Papa..."

-"No me toques…"- Mitsuo rechazó a su hija- " Ve dentro de la casa ahora. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. Me has traicionado, nunca pensé que pudieras atacar a tu propia sangre, y todo por un..."

-"Papa no digas eso!"- todo su maquillaje estaba corrido debido a las lagrimas.

-"Déjame..." -Mitsuo dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión bajo la mirada de los demás. Naya se dejo caer y siguió llorando. Alguien apareció detrás de Sakura, Mei y Keiji. Era Shaoran.

-"Que sucede? Sentí un poderoso hechizo hace unos momentos..."- les preguntó.

Keiji miro a su hermana quien se sentía devastada. Iba a acercarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-"No..., mejor voy yo"- Sakura bajó la mirada y caminó hacia Naya para tratar de consolarla.

* * *

Sus amigas hicieron señas con los brazos para que Tomoyo se acercara. Llevaba una toalla y su bolsa y al bajar a la arena artificial se quito los zapatos. Cuando llego con el grupo apareció detrás de ella Christian quien llevaba una bolsa del supermercado con varias bebidas adentro.

-"Vaya que te tardaste Chris"- replico la pelirroja acercando una silla para Tomoyo.

-"Había mucha gente en la tienda. Recuerden es domingo y nada está abierto"- el chico molesto se sentó en la arena abriendo su soda.

-"Toma Tomy"- Adrienne le acerco una bebida- "y bien ¿Que es lo que haremos en estas vacaciones?"

-"Mis padres quieren que los acompañe a un crucero por Grecia...quinta vez en cuatro años"- dijo Lance.

-"Yo no conozco Grecia, a mi me encantaría ir!"- dijo Kenisha suspirando.

-"Entonces ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

-"Calla Lance, porque si te escucha Nicole no estará muy contenta que digamos"-dijo Tomoyo poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

-"Espero que no... Tengo una idea! Porque no vamos todos! Mi papa rento un gran yate y podremos ir todos!"

-"Suena genial!"- dijo Marie quitándose su playera y quedando solamente con el top del bikini.

-"Si me parece una buena idea, prefiero ir con ustedes que pasar otras vacaciones con mi abuela en Canadá"- dijo Christian

-"Están de acuerdo entonces...?"- Lance miro a el grupo pero Tomoyo no parecía muy feliz que digamos- "¿Tom-Tom que sucede? ¿Quieres venir o no?"

-"Lo siento chicos, esta vez no podré"

-"¿Por qué querida Tomoyo?"- dijo otro de los chicos, Tom.

-"Hace unos días recibí una llamada de mi padre y al parecer mi hermana se le ocurrió ir de visita a Japón ahora que termine sus estudios y como es mi país natal, me pidió que la acompañara"

-"¿Pero por que no van ellos?"

-"Mi padre irá a EUA por negocios y otras cosas y mi madrastra lo acompañara"

-"Que mal...¿segura de que no puedes, aunque llegues días después?"

-"Mmmm trataré, no me gusta mucho la idea de pasar un mes con mi querida "hermana", es un poco difícil de complacer y se desespera cuando las cosas no son como ella quiere"

-"Suena como una chica muy difícil"- dijo Christian –"¿Y cuando te irás?"

-"Pues... iré a Londres en unos cuantos días y esperare a mi hermana y de ahí nos iremos a Japón"

Los demás se quedaron callados y únicamente se escuchó el ruido de los botes y barcos pasando por el rió ,el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor y algunos sonidos de una cámara de fotos. El río Sena en esa parte de la ciudad era muy concurrido a partir de que habían instalado a sus orillas una playa artificial donde se organizaban grandes fiestas para los jóvenes de la ciudad.

-"Entonces disfrutemos el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos!"- dijo Marie levantándose de su silla y alzando su bebida-"Festejemos hasta no poder mas!"

-"Si!"

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón, las cosas en la mansión de los Miyamoto no estaban muy bien. La menor de la familia se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su mejor amiga. La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba cerrada mágicamente y ningún ruido podía atravesar las paredes gracias al hechizo que Sakura había producido.

-"Es que. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?"- dijo Naya con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar.-"¿Por qué no lo puede comprender?... ¿porque lo tiene que tomar mal?..."

-"Es tu padre y se preocupa por ti. Aunque lo que hizo no era lo indicado"- Sakura acariciaba el pelo de su amiga.

-"Lo sé, pero... no se. Es tan difícil. Además, en la forma en la que actuó, temí en ese momento. Temí por la vida de la persona que más quiero en este mundo, por eso convoque el escudo, pero nunca pensé que fuera a rebotar... jamás..."- las lagrimas de nuevo caían por su rostro.

-"Nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, fue un accidente. La magia más fuerte es el amor"

-"Pero mira! El piensa que lo traicione! No es así, lo quiero mucho, es mi padre! Y él está pensando otra cosa, probablemente después diga que Ray invoco a esa brujería barata como le llama el, para controlarme o que se yo..."

Sakura no respondió, porque simplemente no sabia que decirle, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, aunque se concentraba en su amiga quien la necesitaba mucho en ese momento. Pero no podía quitarse esa imagen grabada, esos ojos color ámbar, ese cabello revoltoso, su rostro... no simplemente no podía.

-"Sakura..."- Naya la trajo a la realidad- "¿Que es lo que debo hacer?"

-"Hoe?"

-"Si... ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Escaparme con Ray o quedarme aquí con mi padre y salir de esta habitación a conocer a mi prometido?"

-"¿Prometido?"

-"Si, es el hijo de la señora Li, según escuche es un gran hechicero... con un futuro por delante..."- Naya miro el suelo tristemente

-"Yo..."- la voz de Sakura se quebraba

-"Sakura ¿Que tienes?... estas pálida"- la chica se limpio las lagrimas y tomo las manos de su amiga.

-"Estoy bien"- la castaña movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-" mira pienso que primero deberías dejar las cosas bien claro con tu padre, hazle saber realmente cuáles son tus deseos y que los respete. Si te escapas con Ray para nunca más volver, te quedaras toda la vida con ese remordimiento, y yo se lo mucho que quieres a tu padre y en verdad no te gustaría vivir con ese remordimiento para toda la vida."

Naya medito unos momentos mientras observaba los ojos de su amiga. Los conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente el brillo que poseia, pero en ese momento, el brillo no estaba presente, como si estuviera escondido. Decidió dejar eso a un lado para concentrarse en lo que dijo.

-"No lo se... Necesito pensar muchas cosas"

-"Esta bien"- Sakura se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-" estaré afuera por si me necesitas"

-"Gracias Saku..."

La castaña abandonó la habitación sin quitar el hechizo. Debió haberse alejado lo mas que podía de ahí, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejo caer en medio de un suspiro. Había descubierto una... ¿terrible?... como sea, una verdad.

-"Naya y Shaoran están comprometidos"- dijo viendo a la nada.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero... ¿por qué molestarse? Habían pasado bastantes años... ¿5 tal vez? Que diablos...

-"¿Sakura?"- se escuchó al final del pasillo. Sakura giro la cabeza y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. –"¿Que haces ahí sentada?"

-"Nada"- la chica se levantó del suelo y Shaoran llegó hasta ella-" yo solo..."- Sakura señalo la puerta donde se encontraba Naya

-"UN hechizo..."- dijo Shaoran al tocar la puerta- "entiendo."

Sakura no despegaba la vista del castaño y hasta cierto punto donde no era capaz de hablar.

Shaoran por su parte intentaba no verla directamente, realmente le impresionaba mucho y por varias cosas y la primera era: su belleza. Sakura se había vuelto muy atractiva a través de los años, pero seguía manteniendo ese toque de inocencia que solo ella posee. En sus ojos se observaba peculiarmente ese detalle.

Otra de las cosas fue por su encuentro. Nunca pensó verla tan sonriente en compañía de otra persona, y no cualquier persona. Keiji Miyamoto! Ella le daba las sonrisas que a él solía regalarle, esas sonrisas que eran solo para él, bueno al menos eso pensaba. Pero sentía por una parte que aunque se viera muy feliz a su lado, no le era suficiente, presentía que Sakura aun esperaba algo más. La pregunta era... ¿qué cosa?

Y la ultima característica que le impresionaba de su compañera de la primaria era su magia. Apenas había llegado el avión a Japón y pudo sentir perfectamente su magia, había crecido considerablemente a lo largo de los años. Parecía que no había desperdiciado el tiempo, que se había concentrado en su magia como debía de ser. Eso le alegraba.

-"Joven Li?" una tercera voz se unió a ellos- "Disculpen la interrupción"- se disculpo Keiji viendo a Sakura.

-"No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada"- dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Shaoran.

-"Emmm... bueno"- Miyamoto miraba extrañado a los castaños- "Bueno Li, mi padre quiere hablar con usted, lo está esperando en el despacho"

-"Esta bien, enseguida voy. Gracias"- Shaoran miró desafiante a Keiji pero este no le prestó atención ya que su mirada estaba en la castaña quien se había dado media vuelta y se alejaba de ellos.

-"¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?"- susurró dejando caer una lagrima solitaria por su rostro. Sacudio su cabeza.

-"Sakura!"- Keiji gritó antes de que la chica desapareciera escaleras abajo

-"¿Que?"- la chica se detuvo en seco y no se molesto en voltear.

-"Mañana vamos a entrenar. Aquí a las 10"

-"Esta bien"- la castaña continuo su camino.

* * *

-"Arggggg..."- refunfuñaba un moreno mientras intentaba buscar los expedientes en su archivero.-"Diablos, ¿por qué tiene que venir a molestar de nuevo?"

Afuera de su oficina, en la recepción, una muchacha transcribía unos datos de la computadora a su cuaderno.

-"Buenas tardes señorita"- dijo una voz dulce

-"Buenas tardes"- la chica dejo de escribir para encontrarse con una bella mujer de pelos rojos y largos- "¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

-"Touya Kinomoto"

-"¿El doctor?"

-"Si, él. ¿Aun se encuentra en el hospital?"

-"Si su turno termina a media noche. Está en su oficina"

-"Muchas gracias"- se despidió Kaho caminando por el pasillo del hospital hasta que llegó a una puerta donde tenía con letras negras el nombre de su prometido.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y Touya se encontraba con el ceño fruncido leyendo un par de hojas. Kaho cerró la puerta con cuidado y abrazó al doctor por la espalda. Touya se sorprendió al principio pero al ver un anillo brillando en un delicado dedo dio media vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso a Kaho.

-"¿No se supone que estarías trabajando?"- le preguntó aun con el ceño fruncido.

-"Si, pero me dieron permiso para salir temprano y aproveche para venir a visitarte"

-"Gracias"- Touya se alejo de ella para regresar a su escritorio y prácticamente arrojar los papeles al suelo.

-"¿Que sucede Touya?"- Kaho se dispuso a recoger las hojas.

-"Que se cree con regresar! No puede ver que mi hermana está feliz y sin él!"- soltó

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"... jure que me vengaría si le hacía algo a mi hermana y el muy... idiota se largo antes de que pudiera darle el mayor de los tormentos"- Kinomoto parecía ignorarla

-"Mmmm ya veo"- Kaho sonrió acercándose a él- "estamos hablando de Shaoran Li verdad?"

-"Ese chiquillo me las pagara esta vez! Lo pude sentir claramente Kaho, pude sentir el momento en que aterrizo su avión! Cuando lo vea..."

-"Cálmate Touya..."- Kaho lo reprochó con la mirada

-"Tu sabes cómo lastimo a mi hermana! Tu la viste llorar!"

-"Lo sé y por eso debes dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo"

-"¿Pero que tal si se encuentra con mi hermana? ¿Qué tal si quiere que Sakura regrese con él? Yo lo haría puré..."- hizo un violento movimiento con su puño

-"Si ese es el caso, debes dejar que Sakura tome esa decisión. Es la felicidad de ella."

Kinomoto dio media vuelta bastante furioso, odiaba que Kaho tuviera razón, pero de todas formas debía de desquitarse por todos los momentos tristes que hizo pasar a su hermana.

-"Por lo menos déjame..."

-"No Touya"

* * *

En Londres, Eriol Hiragizawa sacaba cosas de su armario y las ponía sobre su cama murmurando palabras para si mismo.

-"Creo que será lo mejor..."

-"¿Eriol?"- Nakuru entró a la habitación con el teléfono en mano.

-"Que pasa?"

-"Es Melody, quiere hablar contigo antes de que te vayas"

-"Dile que después me comunico con ella. Estoy muy ocupado"- Eriol saco debajo de su cama una maleta y por arte de magia su ropa comenzó acomodarse dentro de la maleta. Nakuru dudo por unos momentos antes de acercarse el teléfono a su oído.

-"Melody?"- se escucho una voz del otro lado del teléfono- "Eriol está atendiendo a unas personas importantes. Dice que cuando termine se comunicará contigo"

Se escuchó la voz de la chica del otro lado indicando unas cuantas palabras.

-"Esta bien yo le diré. Adiós"- la guardiana apago el teléfono. – "Eres un cobarde ¿lo sabías?"

-"¿Que te dijo?"- preguntó el ignorando su comentario

-"Estas obligado a ir a una cena en casa de sus padres mañana"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por que no quisiste acompañarla a recoger a su hermana al aeropuerto. Van a celebrar su llegada y por eso tienes que ir. Si hubieras contestado no hubieras ido a la cena pero ahora lo harás"

-"No iré"- dijo fastidiado sentándose sobre su cama.

-"No te comportes como un niño de nueve años. Ya estas bastante grande"

-"Te recuerdo Nakuru, que yo nunca me comporté como un niño"

-"Pues en este momento lo haces"

Eriol iba a responder pero la mirada desafiante de Nakuru le dio a entender que era mejor no discutir el tema.

* * *

Sakura entró a la mansión con gran pesadez. Realmente no quería ir a entrenar, pero debía. Debía hacerlo si quería llegar a ser lo suficientemente poderosa para llegar algún día a ser parte del Concilio de magia y la tomaran en cuenta como una verdadera hechicera.

-"Kero ya puedes salir"- dijo a su mochila. Esta se abrió y el pequeño guardián salió volando.

-"Ya era hora, me muero de hambre"

-"Pero si hace una hora desayunamos"- una gota caía sobre su espalda

-"Si, pero quiero un bocadillo"

-"Ve a la cocina, yo buscare a Naya."

-"Si, es cierto. ¿Cómo sigue?"

-"Ayer hablé con ella por teléfono y ya parecía mas tranquila, pero... no se. Anda ve a la cocina"

Kero salió volando de ahí y Sakura se quedo parada sin moverse. No quería moverse de ahí, no quería encontrarse con "él". Suspiró y dio un paso valientemente, su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. Saber que estaban en el mismo techo no era una cosa muy placentera. Llego silenciosamente a la habitación de su amiga y sin tocar abrió la puerta lentamente. Naya se encontraba dormida en su cama. Sakura decidió no molestarla y cerró la puerta para bajar las escaleras y salir al amplio jardín a esperar a Keiji.

-"Ya es tarde..."- la castaña miró su reloj. Estaba bastante aburrida

Decidió estirarse y quitarse su chaqueta que hacia juego con su ropa deportiva. Fue a su mochila y saco dos cartas. Después liberó su báculo.

-"Espejo!"- dijo, la carta salió y se convirtió en un blanco. –"Flecha!"

Un arco apareció en las manos de Sakura, ella tomo una flecha que estaban en el suelo y apuntó hacia el blanco con suma concentración.

Yao entró a la mansión bastante molesto. Muchas cosas que tenía planeadas estaban ya fuera, gracias al concilio que se estaba dando cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Pero no iba a permitir que todo lo demás se estropeara, no. El tenía que ser el líder, tenia que ser él.

Pasando por la sala, una persona lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era una chica y... bastante atractiva.

En la cara de coreano se dibujo una sonrisa muy traviesa. Salió de la sala y se olvido por completo del porque estaba allí.

Un gran pasillo terminaba con una puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín. Camino silenciosamente y contemplo la figura de Sakura mientras ella se disponía a lanzar otra flecha.

-"Es...excelente."- decía el chico, y no se refería exactamente a la puntería de la castaña.

Sakura dio media vuelta para coger otra flecha y se percato de que alguien la miraba. Se encontró con el coreano quien no tenía intenciones de dejar de verla. Sakura se puso nerviosa, no solo por su presencia sino por la forma en que era observada.

-"Perdone no era mi intención distraerla"- Yao se alejo de la puerta con paso firme y sin dejar de verla. Sakura apretó mas su arco conforme la distancia entre ambos disminuía.

-"No se preocupe"

Yao quedo de frente a ella y Sakura lo reto con la mirada. No le agradaba ese tipo, y su magia, aunque su presencia decía que era buena, no estaba del todo segura. Había algo en ese chico que la hacía dudar.

-"Supongo que usted debe ser la hija del señor Miyamoto"

-"No, se equivoca. Soy una amiga de la familia"

Yao relajo su mirada y sonrió aun mas, le encantaba esa muchacha, su carácter, su forma de ser, su figura...

-"Mi nombre es Yao Woon-Jae"- el chico hizo una reverencia y Sakura se desconcertó.- "¿Cuál es el nombre de esta bella dama?"

-"Sakura Kinomoto"- dijo ella.

-"Es un placer Kinomoto"

Yao le extendió la mano y Sakura dudo por unos segundos y dejando su arco en el suelo, tomo la mano de Yao. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica al tocarlo.

-"Ejem..."- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se soltaron al ver la cara de Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-"Shaoran Li! Pensé que aun no llegabas! Pensé que seguías en Hong Kong"

-"Si, si... que haces aquí Woon-Jae?"- Shaoran parecía bastante molesto al llegar a su lado

-"Nada"- respondiendo con inocencia

Shaoran miro de nuevo con desconfianza a su compañero del concilio. Sakura observaba la situación un poco tensa. No sabía que hacer así que se encogió de hombros.

-"No sabia que estabas aquí Li"- dijo Sakura en un suspiro, había deseado con todo su ser no encontrárselo pero los dioses no la escucharon.

-"Si..."-Shaoran la ignoro por unos momentos, puesto que no quería perder de vista a Yao quien seguía sonriendo de modo travieso. –"Estaba en la biblioteca"

-"Ya veo..."

Shaoran finalmente despegó la vista y observo a Sakura. Se ruborizó ligeramente y trataba de mantener su semblante serio.

Yao los miró con desconfianza, después relajo su mirada e hizo una inclinación.

-"Entonces me retiro. Tengo asuntos que atender. Kinomoto, Li"- Yao dio media vuelta y se metió a la mansión decepcionado.

-"Gracias"- dijo ella llamando a sus cartas. – "En verdad no quería estar un minuto mas con aquel sujeto. Me inspira desconfianza."

-"No fue nada. Lo se, yo pienso lo mismo"- Shaoran relajó su mirada y se quedo viéndola un tiempo. Su ropa deportiva constaba de unos pans y una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo sin mangas. Sakura sintió de nuevo la mirada de Shaoran y se observo a si misma.

Sakura levantó la mirada inmediatamente avergonzada. Shaoran tomo del suelo la chaqueta de la chica y se la dio.

-"Gracias"- dijo ella nuevamente poniéndosela.

-"No hemos tenido tiempo para charlar. ¿Cómo has estado Kinomoto?"

-"Puedes decirme Sakura"- ella sonrió- "Después de todo, me gusta decirte Shaoran"

-"Bien Sakura, no quise ser grosero"- Dijo Shaoran amablemente-"¿Cómo esta tu familia?"

-"Bien. No te preocupes, conozco tus buenos modales y jamás serias grosero y menos con una chica"

-"Sabes, no has cambiado en nada. Sigues igual que hace cinco años"- dijo Shaoran sentándose sobre el pasto mirando a la nada. Sakura se desconcertó por lo que dijo.

-"Yo no podría decir lo mismo"- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Pareces mayor de lo que realmente eres, tus facciones cambiaron ligeramente."

-"He escuchado eso muchas veces"

-"Ya veo..."- Shaoran la miro pero no se sonrojo sino que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la nada.

En la cabeza del ambarino se formulaban muchas preguntas. Desde que llegó quería estar a solas con ella para tratar de averiguar si aquel compromiso era verdad. Quería saber todo lo posible acerca de ella, y su "relación" con Miyamoto.

-"Si quieres preguntar algo, dilo"- Saku dijo riendo.

-"¿Por que piensas que tengo algo que preguntarte?"

-"Tus gestos lo dicen todo."- dijo ella simplemente

-"Me preguntaba como conociste a los Miyamoto"

Sakura sonrio.

* * *

_Sakura de 17 años caminaba rumbo a su casa después de un agotador día de clases en la preparatoria. Ese día hacía mucho calor y solo se concentraba en llegar rápido a su hogar para tomar un delicioso vaso de agua. Por eso no sentía a la persona que venía detrás de ella. _

_-"uyyyyyyyy tengo mucho trabajo hoy..."- dijo con pesadez._

_La persona que iba detrás se escondía cada que podía detrás de un árbol, de un poste o automóvil, lo que fuera con tal de sorprender a su "presa". Al doblar una esquina el chico subió a una barda y comenzó acelerar sus pasos para alcanzarla. De su mochila saco un pedazo de tela blanca._

_-"Jajaj esto será divertido..."- decía el muchacho mientras con sus manos hacia que mágicamente la tela volara por si sola._

_Miró una vez mas a Sakura quien no se percataba de nada y dirigió su pedazo de tela hacia ella y en un susurro comenzó su diversión._

_-"Kinomoto..."_

_-"Hoe? Quien, quien esta ahí?"- Sakura se detuvo en seco y miro para ambos lados. Al encontrarse vacía la calle se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino._

_-"Sakura... Kinomoto..."- volvió a repetir el chico ahora escondido en las ramas de un árbol. Sakura de nuevo se detuvo y comenzó a temblar de miedo._

_-"¿Quien eres?"_

_La tela blanca salió del árbol y llamo inmediatamente la atención de la castaña quien dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó._

_-"Un fantasma!"- gritó ella mientras su rostro se tornaba morado._

_Sakura vio como la tela se acercaba hacia ella estando muerta de miedo._

_-"Esto no es verdad"- se repetía la chica desde el suelo incapaz de moverse.- "los fantasmas no existen"_

_-"Yo si existo Sakura...Kinomoto"- decía el chico desde el árbol tratando de contener la risa._

_Sakura se levanto y el chico acerco mas la tela hacia ella, y ella gritó horrorizada. En ese momento una gran cantidad de magia se libero._

_Keiji Miyamoto no esperaba que la chica fuera a defenderse por medio de magia. Para cuando él recobró el sentido se encontraba en el suelo chamuscado. Levanto la vista y vio el árbol donde había estado escondido, también quemado. Movió su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con preocupación mientras sostenía en una de sus manos la tela que el había estado usando._

_-"Estas bien?"- preguntó Sakura con un extraño báculo en otra de sus manos. Keiji se reincorporo._

_-"Eso fue genial!"- dijo el chico viéndola- "No pensé que tu también fueras una hechicera!"_

_-"Hoe?"_

* * *

-"Y después de eso, me llevó con su padre y desde entonces él y el señor Miyamoto han procurado mi educación mágica."

-"Jaja ¿Usaste tu magia contra una fantasma?"

-"Shaoran, no es gracioso. Sabes lo mucho que me asustan"

-"Si que lo es"- Shaoran seguía riéndose y Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-"Bueno. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

-"¿Por que?"- Shaoran recuperó su postura.

-"Gracias a Keiji mi magia incrementó. No he tenido problemas ni con las cartas ni con los guardianes"

-"Eso es bueno, aunque nunca pensé que llegaras a entrenar o a enseriarte tanto con la magia"

-"Desde que te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron Shaoran"- dijo Sakura secamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Con eso bastó para Li para sentir un nudo en el estomago y al mismo tiempo sentirse culpable. No pensó que llegarían al tema, pero ella lo hizo. Se sentía pésimo...su humor... por los suelos.

-"Sakura..."- la chica recuperó de nuevo sus nervios.-"Realmente lo siento..."

-"No pasa nada. El pasado quedo en el pasado"- dijo ella levantándose cogiendo sus cosas.

-"No espera..."- Shaoran fue detrás de ellas.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Sakura se detuvo y giró para ver al chico quién metía sus manos en el pantalón.

-"Solo quiero saber si estas bien"

-"Perfectamente"

Los castaños se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sintiendo sus latidos en sus oídos. Sakura mantenía un semblante serio que hasta cierto punto Shaoran se asustó. No era normal verla así, ya que siempre estaba sonriente.

Un temblor sacudió Tokio, y ambos castaños cayeron al suelo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- se preguntó Sakura levantándose. Vio a Shaoran quien se acercaba a ella.

-"Sakura, algo..."

-"Están atacando"- terminó ella invocando su báculo, Shaoran la imito y en sus manos apareció su espada.

-"¿Quienes? ¿Tu sabes algo?"

-"Vamos sígueme!"- Sakura corrió hacia uno de los lados de la gran mansión y cerca del un lago artificial vieron a Keiji, Kerberus y Mitsuo peleando con lo que parecían grandes simios de color negro.

-"Son Nezus..."- dijo Shaoran corriendo para ayudar a los demás.

Sakura iba detrás de él y un simio se acerco a ella. Le mostró sus dientes afilados mientras la atacaban con una larga estaca de madera con huesos colgando de ella. La chica detuvo su ataque con el báculo y llamo a fuego para atacar. Pero no sirvió de mucho. El nezu perdió su arma pero la ataco con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el báculo saliera volando. Sakura se vio en desventaja ya que el animal era lo bastante alto y fuerte como para derrotarla.

Su báculo se encontraba lejos de ella y no podía invocar a la carta "Fight" para poder luchar. Se sentía con total desventaja.

-"Keiji!"- Gritó Sakura evitando uno de los golpes.

-"Son demasiados!"- respondió el chico peleando con otros dos. – "No podemos derrotarlos!"

-"Tenemos que poder!"- dijo ella con optimismo mientras se alejaba de uno de ellos.- "solo tenemos que recordar su debilidad"

Shaoran por otra parte estaba bastante bien en el combate pero se distrajo al ver como Keiji tomaba a Sakura en brazos y evitaban las lanzas de dos Nezus. El castaño no divisó cuando un tercer nezu se acercaba por atrás y lo golpeaba en la nunca cayendo al piso.

-"Shaoran!"- gritó Sakura corriendo hacia el, pero uno de los animales la detuvo. Sakura estaba bastante furiosa y comenzó atacar con una espada que había invocado. Finalmente pudo clavarla en el pecho del Nezu, pero a este parecío no afectarle. Le sonrió a Sakura y se quito la espada lanzándola lo bastante lejos de ella.

La chica corrió por su vida intentando recuperar su báculo.

Mitsuo Miyamoto estaba en el suelo evitando con su báculo que un Nezu lo mordiera. Cuando Sakura pasó a su lado le gritó.

-"Sakura, la debilidad de los Nezu es la música"

-"¿Que?"- Sakura se desconcertó al escucharlo, tomo su báculo y se puso en guardia otra vez.- "Eso no tiene sentido"

-"Lo se, pero es su debilidad"- hablaba con dificultad debido a que tenía en nezu completamente encima de él.-"Vamos hazlo"

-"Pienso que no es una buena idea"- Sakura de nuevo invoco su espada y comenzó a protegerse de los ataques hasta llegar a Shaoran quien se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-"Sakura no es un juego, hazlo!"- dijo Keiji evitando que ella fuera atacada nuevamente.-"Vamos, hazlo!"

La chica ayudo a Shaoran a levantarse, pero él parecía molesto ya que había escuchado las palabras del amigo de su alguna vez compañera de clases.

-"Esta bien"- Sakura desapareció su espada e invoco a "salto" para colocarse en el techo de la casa.- "Veamos, canto!"

La carta apareció en aire y llamo la atención de los Nezu quienes dejaron de pelear para concentrarse en la melodía que la carta estaba cantando.

-"Listo es su turno"- dijo Sakura desde el techo. Keiji asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran no lo perdía de vista receloso.

Los Nezu comenzaron a bailar alrededor de un círculo y conforme la canción avanzaba los movimientos de los simios fueron más rápidos y extraños, al cabo de unos segundos más, las extremidades de ellos comenzaron a zafarse del tronco incluyendo la cabeza.

-"Vamos es nuestra oportunidad"- dijo Mitsuo tomando una de las cabezas de los monstruos haciéndola explotar con su magia, Shaoran, Keiji y Kerberus hicieron lo mismo, poco a poco las partes de lo que quedaba de los Nezu se quedaron inmóviles hasta que la canción de la carta concluyó. Sakura la guardó y bajó del techo hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

-"Eso estuvo muy extraño..."- habló primero Keiji.

-"Lo se, pero era la única forma de derrotarlos"- dijo Mitsuo –"Joven Li, muchas gracias por la ayuda."

Shaoran hizo una inclinación mientras observaba sus ropas rasgadas y sus heridas, no eran muchas, pero al ver a Sakura se preocupó ya que ella era quien tenía mas heridas.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó Keiji observándola también.

-"Si, no se preocupen."

-"Estas segura Sakurita?"-dijo Kero regresando a su identidad falsa.

-"Si, ¿Que te parece si vamos a dentro y nos lavamos un poco?"- preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientas guardaba su llave, los demás la imitaron.

-."Y después comemos algo"- dijo Kero con estrellitas en los ojos.

-"Sigues siendo un glotón keroberus"- susurró Shaoran cruzándose de brazos.

-"Hoe?..."- Kero voló hasta él y lo examino- "Yo te conozco...eres.…eres... EL MOCOSO!"- unas gotas caían sobre la espalda de Sakura, Keiji y Mitsuo mientras los otros dos se dirigían miradas de odio.

-"Este ataque ya es demasiado extraño"- continuó Mitsuo

-"¿Por qué lo dice señor?"

-" Es el segundo ataque que hay hacia los candidatos para el puesto del líder del concilio"- exclamo tomando su barbilla

-"Han habido otros?" –Preguntó Sakura

-"Si, uno hacia el candidato de Mongolia. Murió. Según dijeron fue un accidente pero no creo nada de eso"

-"Tiene usted razón, yo pienso que estos ataques fueron producidos por alguien dentro del concilio de magia"- dijo Shaoran ignorando a Kero quien se enfureció mas- " ya que solo sus miembros conocen a los candidatos..."

-"Tenemos que hablar con los grandes sabios"-dijo Keiji, Sakura asintió.- "Hace unas semanas fui atacado en el templo Nakazawa, Sakura también estuvo allí"

-"Lo se. Esto ya es grave, tenemos que tomar medidas en el asunto. Gente inocente esta siendo atacada, como por ejemplo Sakura."- dijo Miyamoto

Shaoran apretó sus puños, se sintió impotente al escuchar eso, Sakura había sido lastimada y él no había estado allí para protegerla.

-"Mañana hablaremos con los sabios antes de que algo mas suceda.

-"Si" dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Diablos..."- dijo una figura de un hombre desde los árboles de la casa mientras veía al grupo entraba a la casa. –"Tengo que idear un mejor plan para acabar con él"

**Nezu: (Africa)** Espíritu malvado, a medio camino entre hombre y animal. Es muy alto y el cuerpo muy oscuro. Se alimenta solo de carne humana. Sin embrago para defenderse de su ataque o para cazarlo hay que cantar y/o bailar. Pero hay que hacerlo bien porque el Nezu tiene un gran oído musical, no baila si se desafina. Al danzar lo hace con gran frenesí que su cuerpo se desarma completamente y todas las partes quedan moviéndose, dispersas en el aire. En ese momento los cazadores deben aprovechar para tomar la cabeza y escapar antes de que el animal se rearme.

*En Paris en una de las orillas del rio Sena, cada año el gobierno pone una paya artificial con el fin de traer a jóvenes turistas. Esto solo ocurre en el verano, ponen arena artificial, música y sillas para sentarse a charlas o simplemente broncearse. Es agradable.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Líder.**

**Por: Marisaki**

**Cápitulo 4**

_Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes_

* * *

-"La junta ha comenzado. Shaoran Li, líder del clan Li y Keiji Miyamoto, del clan Miyamoto"- dijo una voz

-"¿Cuál es la situación?"- pregunto el anciano Senaya sonriendo como siempre.

-"Estamos preocupados señor. El día de ayer fuimos atacados en mi residencia por un grupo de Nezus." -Inicio Keiji

-"El ataque fue dirigido principalmente a el señor Miyamoto, pero no se encontraba solo y pudimos derrotarlos."-continuo Shaoran.

-"Es el segundo ataque a los candidatos al puesto de jefe de concilio"- dijo otro anciano.

-"Si, lo mismo pensamos nosotros. Pero también creemos que estos ataques fueron producidos por alguien dentro del concilio, ya que solo los miembros conocen a los candidatos".

-"Un teoría interesante, pero sin embargo, presiento que usted tiene una idea de quién puede ser el culpable de estos ataques"- dijo Senaya entrelazando sus dedos mirando directamente a los ojos del ambarino.

-"Así es señor"- dijo con total seguridad. Keiji lo miro desconcertado, el nunca menciono eso.

-"Entonces habla."

-"Creo que el responsable de todo esto el líder del clan de Mongolia, Yao Woon-Yae"

Hubo un silencio entre los presentes. Keiji recupero su postura y trataba de comprender el por qué Shaoran había llegado a la conclusión. El anciano Kato se levantó de su silla.

-"¿Por qué cree eso, joven Li? Es una acusación bastante seria."

-"Ayer antes de ser atacados, el mismo Yao se encontraba en la mansión minutos antes de que ocurriera."

-"Eso no es una razón suficiente. Según los reportes, la mansión fue invadida por los Nezus a la misma hora en que el joven Woon-Jae se encontraba con nosotros"

-"¿Qué?"- Shaoran no daba crédito a las palabras.

-"Como oye, Yao Woon-Jae estuvo en esta misma sala ayer con nosotros"

-"Pero..."

-"Así que le sugiero que si va acusar a alguien, traiga más evidencias. No solo testifique diciendo que estuvo unos momentos con el."- el señor Kato recupero su mal humor de siempre.

-"Si señor"- Shaoran bajo la mirada bastante molesto

-"¿Algo más?"- preguntó el anciano Senaya un poco nervioso ante la actitud de su compañero

-"Por el momento, no señor"- contesto Keiji

-"Esta bien, pueden retirarse".

Keiji y Shaoran salieron de la habitación un poco decepcionados.

-"Opino lo mismo"- dijo Keiji para cortar el silencio que había entre ambos.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"De Woon-Jae, yo también creo que es él. Siempre he visto como es receloso. Además en una investigación que hicieron hace años encontraron en una de las residencias de la familia de Yao, ingredientes y libros de magia negra."

-"¿Y por qué no comentaste eso allá dentro?"- Shaoran parecía más molesto.

-"Tranquilo!"- el chico levanto sus manos en son de paz-"no pude decirlo porque Yao se defendió exclamando que alguien se había introducido a la residencia y al estar deshabitada era fácil poder practicar la magia. El aclaró que nunca se ha interesado en eso. El concilio después de escuchar su versión le declaró inocente, por eso no pude decir nada"

-"Lo siento"

-"No te preocupes"- el chico le dio una palmada en su espalda.

El celular del Keiji comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

-"Permíteme"- le dijo a Shaoran mientras contestaba- "Hola"

-"Hey soy yo"- dijo Sakura por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-"¿Que pasa?"

-"Solo quería saber si ya habían hablado con los ancianos"

-"Si, acabamos de salir"

-"Ok... espérame un momento, no cuelgues"- dijo Sakura.

-"aja..."- Keiji se alejo el teléfono un momento y sintió la mirada de Shaoran- "¿Que sucede?"

-"No nada"- el chico desvió su mirada al techo mientras metía sus manos al pantalón.

-"Listo"- dijo la chica volviendo a la conversación.

-"¿Que hiciste?"

-"Estoy con Kaho escogiendo su vestido para la boda"

-"Oh si es cierto, se me había olvidado que ibas a ver el vestido de novia"

Shaoran se puso pálido, pero siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

-"Si. ¿Los ancianos que dijeron?"

-"Woon-Jae estaba con ellos al momento del ataque. Rechazaron nuestra teoría"

-"Tendremos que buscar evidencias o algo"

-"Si pero ¿Dónde las buscamos?"

-"No lo sé. Tengo que irme Kaho es más difícil de lo que pensaba"

-"Espera..."- Keiji comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Que harás esta noche?"- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo. Ahora si Shaoran prestaba atención a la plática.

-"Nada, supongo. ¿Por qué?"

-"Quiero llevarte a cenar"

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. Sakura se había quedado congelada, un poco incomoda, pero la idea no le desagrada del todo.

-"Vale, me gusta la idea"

-"Pasare por ti al departamento a las ocho"

-"Esta bien."

-"Adiós "- dijo al colgar.

-"¿Con quién hablabas?"- preguntó Shaoran tratando de aparentar desinteresado.

Keiji sonrió antes de contestar- "Con Sakura"

-"Oh vaya"- dio medio vuelta.

-"Si estoy nervioso"-Keiji sonrió tontamente

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Le pediré a Sakura que sea mi novia"

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido-"¿No lo eran ya?"

-"No" –contesto Miyamoto sinceramente mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del edificio-"Nos ha costado trabajo pasar esa línea de amigo a novios"

-"Y de pronto decidiste que hoy será el día"

-"Tal vez sea apresurado, pero Sakura lo vale."

Shaoran sonrió. Se sentía derrotado pero en el buen sentido. Keiji parecía ser un buen chico y se notaba claramente enamorado de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuo mirando los vestidos de novia. Esperaba a que Kaho saliera de los vestidores para mostrarle el que había escogido.

-"¿Lista?"- preguntó Kaho detrás de la puerta.

-"Sal ya"

La ex maestra salió y apareció con un vestido largo y liso. Muy sencillo pero a la vez la hacía relucir su figura, delgada y alta.

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras.

-"¿Te gusta?"- pregunto Kaho viéndose en el espejo.

-"Es perfecto. Te ves muy hermosa"- Sakura se acerco a ella.

-"¿En serio? No crees que es..."

-"No, es el mejor hasta ahora."

-"De verdad..."- la señorita Mitsuki se miraba en el espejo moviendo el vestido delicadamente.

-"Espera..."- Sakura fue con la encargada de la tienda y regreso con un velo en manos.- "solo le falta esto."

Kaho se sentó en una silla para que Sakura pudiera ponerle el velo de novia. Se levanto y se miro una vez más en el espejo. Al mirarse, la piel se le erizo. Estaba bastante emocionada.

Sakura por su lado, la miraba nostálgicamente. Suspiró largamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus ojos se empañaban.

-"Sakura..."- Kaho se giro al escucharla- "¿te encuentras bien?"

-"Si... no es nada"- la chica movió su cabeza.

-"¿Segura?"

-"Si... es solo que... Touya se quedara embobado cuando te vea"

-"Solo espero que cuando me vea con el vestido, lo quiera romper con los dientes"

-"Kaho Mitzuki! Que cosas dices!"- comentó Sakura colorada

-"Algun dia lo entenderás."

Sakura guardo silencio y se imaginó en su boda con el vestido pero curiosamente no se imaginaba aun quien era la persona que la esperaba al final en el altar.

-"¿Cómo está Shaoran?"- Kaho sacó de sus pensamientos a Sakura

-"¿Hoe? ¿Cómo lo…"

-"Touya sintió su magia"- contestó Kaho lo mas natural del mundo mientras seguía contamplandose en el espejo

-"Hermano…."-Sakura sonrió para si misma-" Esta bien. Esta mucho mas alto de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Sus rasgos cambiaron ligeramente, pero sigue teniendo esos ojos color chocolate realmente intensos"

-"Ya veo"- la señorita Mitzuki regreso a provador y alzó la voz para que su cuñada pudiera escucharla-" Entonces sigues enamorada de el"

-"No."

Kaho asomó la cara con cara de asombro-"¿No? ¿Escuché bien?"

-"Escuchaste bien. Quiero a Shaoran pero por los bonitos recuerdos que tuvimos cuando fuimos jóvenes y parte de la adolescencia. Se te olvida que he cambiado y él también. Ya no somos los mismos, por lo tanto no puedo seguir enamorada de el"- dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

-"¿Pero tampoco estas enamorada de Keiji Miyamoto?"

-"No lo se"

* * *

**Inglaterra**

-"Vamos... camina"

-"¿Por qué no quieres entrar conmigo?"- decía Eriol mientras era llevado a rastras por Nakuru a la entrada de la mansión.

-"Yo ya te he ayudado muchas veces, tu debes hacer lo correcto."

-"Pero insito tu..."

Eriol cortó sus palabras cuando vio que Nakuru tocaba el timbre de la casa y se escondía detrás de los arbustos con una risa.

-"No es gracioso..."- susurro malhumorado el inglés mientras la puerta era abierta por el ama de llaves.

-"Buenas noches joven Hiragizawa, la señorita lo estaba esperando"

Eriol entró a la casa asintiendo con la cabeza. En las escaleras se encontró con su novia, quien al verlo corrió por los últimos escalones para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso.

-"Que bueno que vienes, te extrañaba"- dijo ella mientras los brazos de Eriol la rodeaban.

-"Eriol! que bueno que viniste!"- dijo un hombre entrando al recibidor.

Hiragizawa le dio la mano al señor mientras este alejaba el puro de la boca.

-"Buenas noches Simón"

-"Buenas noches. Vengan vamos a la sala a tomar algo"

Los tres entraron a una biblioteca y los jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras el padre de Melody servía unas cuentas bebidas.

-"Y... ¿cómo van los negocios Eriol?"- preguntó Simón sentándose delante de ellos. Eriol tomo un sorbo de su bebida antes de contestarle, manteniendo la calma.

-"Mas o menos. Han surgido algunos problemas en Japón y tendré que ir muy pronto a resolverlos."

Simón miro a su hija mientras ella le asentía con la mirada. Tomo un poco más de su puro antes de contestar.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo asesorarte a un buen amigo que es experto"

-"No es necesario en serio..."

-"No seria nada, con gusto te ayudaría"

-"En verdad no, puedo manejar esto yo solo"

-"Esa actitud es la que más me gusta de ti Eriol..."- el hombre tomo su copa y la levanto hacia el, antes de dar un sorbo-" Ya se tardaron las damas"- dijo consultando su reloj.

-"Mi mama esta muy ocupada ya que le están ayudando con su guardarropa"- la chica se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta.

-"Melody por favor ve por tu hermana..."

-"Hermanastra"- le corrigió la chica, su padre hizo un gruñido.

-"HERMANA ... y tu madre. Se están tardando y ya es hora de la cena."

La chica se levanto más molesta aun y desapareció de la habitación.

-"Bien, ahora que se ha ido..."- dijo para llamar la atención del chico- "me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante"

-"Creo saber de que"

-"Melody..."- Simón lo examinó con la mirada- "Tú y ella llevan una relación de varios años, aun son jóvenes pero ya es tiempo para enseriar mas esto."

Eriol se quedó quieto. En realidad no tenía ganas de discutir el tema. Era cierto, llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y ya era hora de que él hiciera algo bueno de su vida. No solamente ser la reencarnación de uno de los magos más importantes de la historia era lo que se podría decir "misión cumplida", tenía que hacer algo para él, para Eriol Hiragizawa y no para el mago Clow. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tener una vida a lado de Melody no sería tan malo.

-"Comprendo"- logró decir el chico. Simón sonrió con satisfacción.

-"Entonces quiero comprender que muy pronto harás que mi hija haga realidad uno de sus más grandes sueños ¿Verdad?"

-"_Ser madre y formar una familia conmigo"- _pensó Eriol mientras recordaba aquellas charlas que tenían con ella acerca del tema, esas charlas que habían sido de varias horas.

-"Aun necesito algo de tiempo"

-"Pero Eriol ¿Que mas tiempo quieres?"- el padre de la chica comenzó a molestarse.

-"Primero quisiera arreglar estos asuntos que tengo pendientes antes de dar el siguiente paso"  
Simón iba a contestar pero la entrada de tres damas lo distrajo por completo.

-"Por fin bajan"

Eriol se levantó de su asiento y miro a las tres chicas, Melody estaba a lado de su madre, pero detrás de ellas había una tercera chica quien supuso era su hermana. Melody nunca hablaba de ella y en la casa nunca había fotos, pero aun así estaba seguro.

Simón se levantó y fue con su esposa para darle un beso. Entonces Eriol vio mas a la otra chica. Era más baja que él y unos preciosos ojos amatistas y también tenía cabello negro y muy largo, hasta su cintura. Era muy pálida, cosa que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran al máximo, era muy bella. No había comparación entre ella y Melody. Ahora entendía por que su novia no mencionaba a su hermanastra, era mucho más interesante y hermosa que Melody. Pero no podía evitar haber visto esos ojos antes. Probablemente alguna conquista del pasado.

El padre de la chica le dijo unas palabras a Eriol, pero no escuchó nada, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos. El conocía a esa chica, pero no sabía de donde. Trataba de acordarse pero Melody le llamo la atención.

-"¿Eriol, escuchaste?"

-"Si, si lo siento."- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se acerco a la hermana y le tomo la mano para besarla- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa"

La amatista le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa traviesa, como si ella escondiera algo.

-"Vayamos al comedor que la cena esta lista"- dijo la madre de Melody saliendo de la habitación seguida de su esposo.

* * *

-"Puedo preguntarte algo?"- dijo Shaoran desde la ventana, Meiling cerro el libro que tenia en su regazo.

-"Ahora que cosa?"

-"Es que no entiendo la actitud de mi madre..."

-"Shaoran tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti"- Meiling se levantó y fue hacia él.

-"Habla ya, no andes con rodeos."

-"Bueno... lo que pasa es que Tía Ilean quiere un heredero ya"

-"¿QUÉ?"- Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.-" Pero... pe-pe-pero.,..."

-"Lo que pasa es que eres el único varón de la familia, además de ser el líder del clan. Ella lo que quiere es que comiences ya una descendencia, que tengas una vida con TU familia."

-"Lo oigo y no lo creo..."- Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cara. Meiling sonrió.

-"Parece que te está vendiendo con el mejor postor."

-"Perdonen la tardanza"- dijo Mitsuo al entrar a la habitación.

-"No se preocupen"- Meiling obligó a su primo a levantarse.

-"Shaoran..."- su madre se acerco a el- "Te presento a tu prometida, Naya Miyamoto"

El chico Li alzo la mirada para observarla, y la joven no decía nada.

-"Naya..."- su padre le dio un pequeño empujón para acercarla al joven, la chica en un suspiro levanto la mirada y comenzó a examinar a Li con sus ojos carmín.

Ilean estaba de buen humor, la chica era perfecta para su Shaoran, el ambiente era tranquilo en la habitación pero sin avisar, Naya dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta donde detuvo un momento.

-"Esto no significa que esté dispuesta casarme con el, padre"- dijo antes de abandonar por completo el lugar.

* * *

-"Estuviste muy callado durante la cena, cariño"- dijo dulcemente Melody tomando su brazo.

-"Disculpa, no era mi intención"- respondió Eriol mientras tomaba un poco de wishky. –" tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza"

-"Solo espero que una de esas "cosas" no sea mi hermanastra"- dijo la chica con tono molesto.

-"Créeme que no"- mintió Eriol.

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, él la conocía ¿pero de donde?. Durante toda la cena estuvo recordando sus diversos viajes a Paris en los últimos cinco años, intentando recordar donde había visto se rostro. Los padres de Melody no dejaron de alabar a la chica contando diversos triunfos que había obtenido en la universidad de Paris. Pero por más que intentaba descifrar, se topaba con una pared. Nunca algo semejante le había ocurrido. En ninguna de sus dos vidas.

-"Eso espero"

-"¿Por que te molestas tanto Melody?"

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"De tu hermana..."

-"HERMANASTRA"- corrigió por segunda vez.

-"Hermanastra. ¿Porque te molesta tanto su presencia?"

-"Cada vez que nos visita, mi madre lo único que hace es elogiarla, Tomy esto, Tomy lo otro, es como si de repente yo dejara de existir"

-"¿Tomy?"

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la mansión, la ama de llaves apareció unos momentos después diciéndole a Eriol que Nakuru lo esperaba en el recibidor.

-"Si, es el detestable diminutivo que mi mama le puso"- dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"¿Estas sordo o que? mi papa lo mencionó unas cuarenta veces en la cena, ella se llama.."

-"Apúrate, que no tengo toda la noche"- dijo una molesta Nakuru cuándo ambos aparecieron.

Eriol a miró confundido, ya que Nakuru se encontraba charlando en el vestíbulo con aquella amatista.

-"No me hables como un niño, ya estoy grande y además no tienes que apurarme"- contesto Eriol tomando su abrigo-"Además... no necesito que vengas por mi"

-"¿Entiendes lo que digo?"- le dijo Nakuru a la amatista

-"Tienes razón..."- la chica comenzó a reírse- "si cuando tenia 10 años no se comportaba como niño, ahora lo hace"

-"¿De que hablan ustedes dos?"- preguntó Melody bastante molesta, no le gustaba que se burlaran de su "perfecto" novio.

-"De nada..."- mintió la amatista tratando de recuperar su postura.

-"No me gustan las mentiras..."- dijo Eriol acercándose a la chica.

-"No tienes por qué ponerte así Eriol"- dijo Nakuru.

-"Es cierto, es solo que estaba recordando viejos tiempos"- dijo la amatista sonriendo delicadamente.

-"¿Viejos tiempos?"- Eriol estaba confundido.

-"Si cuando éramos compañeros en la primaria Tomoeda, allá en Japón"

-"¿Tomoeda?"- Eriol examinó de nuevo a la chica delante de si, se topo con sus ojos – "¿quien eres?"

A Nakuru le caía una gota por su espalda.

-"¿ESTAS CIEGO O QUE? ¿NO RECONOCES A TOMOYO?"- grito.

-"¿Tomoyo?"- preguntó el mirando una vez mas a la chica que sonreía tranquilamente.

-"Estás perdiendo cualidades Eriol"

* * *

-"¿Cuantas veces hemos visto esa película?"- dijo la castaña saliendo del elevador.

-"Oh vamos no son tantas"- dijo Keiji detrás de ella.

-"7 veces ya son bastantes"

-"Pero me encanta la película, no me digas que a ti no"-ambos llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

-"Yo nunca dije lo contrario"- Sakura abrió su bolso para buscar las llaves del departamento

-"Vamos admítelo"

-"Esta bien..."- Sakura le sonrió- "me fascina la película"

-"Ahí esta! Tal vez la próxima cita podríamos verla"

-"¿Próxima cita?"- preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-"oh..."- Keiji borró su sonrisa del rostro- "lo siento..."

-"Me encantaría volver a salir contigo así"- Sakura abrió la puerta, pero se quedó en el pasillo con su amigo.

-"Oh vaya, me había asustado"

-"Bueno... muchas gracias por todo Keiji"- dijo guardando sus llaves de nuevo en su bolso.

Keiji no respondió, solo se quedo ahí parado delante de ella suspirando. Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos carmín que la miraban llenos de ternura.

-"Gracias por esta noche"- susurró el chico antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla suavemente.

* * *

Meiling entro a la cocina buscando algo de comer. Puesto que era muy tarde pensó que el lugar estaría vació pero se sorprendió al ver a la prometida de su primo sentada en la mesa rodeada de varias hojas.

-"Disculpa no quise interrumpirte, solo vine por algo de comer"- le dijo cuando Naya se dió cuenta de su presencia.

-"No te preocupes, ya termine"- la chica comenzó recoger los papeles.

La pelinegra fue hasta la alacena y comenzó buscar entre las cajas de cereales y el pan.

-"ufff..."- Meiling cerró la alacena bastante decepcionada.

-"¿Que buscas?"- pregunto Naya acercándose a ella.

-"Galletas, pero creo que se terminaron"

-"No, ven..."

Naya se acercó al horno de gas. Abrió la puerta y saco dos cacerolas. Meiling se asomó y para su sorpresa había una caja grande de galletas con chispas de chocolate que le esperaban.

-"Siempre las oculto"- dijo Naya sacando la caja y poniendo todo de nuevo en su lugar.

-"¿Por que?"- preguntó Meiling divertida.

-"Mi papa es un monstruo come galletas. Siempre que el cocinero las compra se las devora en menos de dos días."

-"Jajaja"

-"Si, siempre tenemos discusión por eso. Pero el ya está grande y tiene que cuidarse, en cambio yo... aun me falta mucho"- dijo mientras se metía una galleta a la boca e invitaba a Meiling.

-"Según veo no es la única discusión que tienen"- observó Meiling recordando la escena de hace dos días. Naya suspiro y se alejo la galleta de su boca.- "no quise ser entrometida"

-"No, está bien. Tienes razón... es solo... que me gustaría que me entendiera en esto que considero lo más importante que me ha pasado"

-"¿Es por un chico? Un hombre que…¿no es mi primo?"

-"Si... y lamento que hayas visto eso. No quería dar una mala imagen"

-"No la has dado para nada, al contrario, te admiro por defender lo que tu quieres"

A Naya le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

-"Lo amo"- dijo rápidamente

Meiling le tomo la mano en forma afectuosa.

-"Lucha por el"

-"No es tan fácil, primero está mi padre, tu primo..."

-"Por Shaoran no te preocupes, no creo que le afecte mucho que elijas a alguien que no sea él. Se recuperaría muy rápido, más de lo que crees"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"No, nada..."

-"Jaja ¿sabes? Te pareces a Sakura"

-"No creo, ella sigue siendo la misma chica despistada que en la primaria"

-"¿Entonces ya la conocías?"

-"Si, pero han pasado tantos años..."

-"Me caes bien" –Dijo Naya con una sonrisa

-"Obviamente..."

-"Jajaj, hey quisiera pedirte un favor, si es que puedes Li"

-"Dime Meiling, estamos en confianza. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

-"Esta bien, Meiling."- Naya fue a la mesa y metió todas las hojas ya dobladas en un sobre- "quisiera que en el momento correcto le des este sobre a mi padre".

La pelinegra la miro extrañada tomando el sobre.

-"Esta bien, pero ¿cuándo sabré que es el momento?"

-"Cuando tu lo sientas, cuando yo este ya lejos de aquí"

-"¿Te irás? ¿Con el chico que amas?"

-"Si".

-"Es muy arriesgado"

-"Pero vale la pena intentarlo"

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio, Meiling seguía viendo el sobre seriamente y Naya la miraba esperando alguna reacción.

-"Confía en mi, no te preocupes"- dijo Meiling finalmente.

-"Gracias. Que bueno que puedo contar contigo. Se lo hubiera pedido a Sakura, pero entre ella y mi hermano emboscarían mi plan y no me dejaran ir. Ese par..."

-"¿Acaso el y Sakura son...?"

-"No, el muy tonto de mi hermano aun no se lo ha propuesto, pero es oooobbvio que se muere por ella. Ha estado así desde los 18"

-"Y supongo que Sakura no se da cuenta"

-"Jajaja exacto"- Naya consulto su reloj-" vaya es tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas noches Meiling y gracias"

La chica Miyamoto salió y Meiling se quedo ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Se atrevería a molestar a su adorado primo quien dormía plácidamente en el piso superior?

Ella no necesitaba respuesta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Si ya se que para estas alturas del partido varias fans de SakuraxShaoran que querran ahorcar. No se desesperen! se pondrá bastante buena la trama. Bueno hasta aqui la edicion de mi historia y a partir de aqui comienzan los nuevos capitulos que tratare de avanzar lo mas que pueda en ellos. Prometo que será aun mas interesante, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Cualquier duda o comentario en reveiw por favor, o en su defecto con toda confianza pueden seguirme a traves de twitter: (arroba)Marisaki_

(por que no se pueden poner arrobas en este documento? Alguien sería tan amable de explicarmelo u.u )


End file.
